Past becomes Present once again
by Jennyloveskandy
Summary: Well i won't tell you whats going 2 happen hehe. find out yourself Kandy,Sophie and 1 OMG WHO IS THAT 1? xD
1. Here we go again

**Berkeley**. He never thought he'd ever see that part of California. Actually he never thought he'd see any part of California ever again.

Well, now he was here, standing in front of a little nice restaurant he had decided to have lunch in.

It looks quiet and has class, he had thought. The perfect ambiance for a date. God, with that women he met a few weeks ago. She was already annoying, but looked good and didn't ask too many questions.

When he entered he immediately spotted her. He was shocked, that she was here but there was no doubt that it was she. The beautiful blonde women, with her back turned to him. No it wasn't Gillian, his new "girlfriend" as she put it, no it was a hearbreaking beautiful women. A women he never forgot. A women he fell in love with the second she was introduced to him. A women he thought about the last 6 years. 6 years. 6.

And he still remembered every moment he shared with her like it was yesterday.

The perfect women. The women with the same humor as him. The women that laughed at his stupid jokes. The women with the most beautiful and sincere smile in the world. The women he felt connected to. The women he was always attracted to. So was she.

Kirsten Cohen.

"Mummy want notha one!" Sophie whined, while sitting on her mother's lap.

"Baby we are waiting for daddy, if you eat another one you won't be hungry anymore and won't eat your lunch later" she replied, kissing her little girl's cheek.

"fine" Sophie replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest and pouting a little.

Kirsten giggled and shook her head.

"mummy?" Sophie asked suddenly.

"Yes honey?".

"toilet" Sophie said, jumping off of her mother's legs.

"uhh honey you gonna be okay?" Kirsten asked and saw her daughter giggle and nodd before she turned the corner and disappeard into the ladies.

Kirsten sighed and looked at her watch. Sandy where are you...

He saw her slightly turn her head. No, she shook her head. Was she on the phone? No. She was giggling. That gorgeous smile.

After a few moments of staring at her, he realised that he was still standing at the entrance and made his way to a table a few metres away from the table she was sitting at.

When he sat down and turned his head into her direction he saw a little blonde girl jumping off of her lap. What the hell...he thought. Maybe her grandchild, he tried to calm himself. No. No doubt that the beautiful little sweetheart a few seconds ago was her daughter. She is just as beautiful as her mother, he thought to himself.

He still wondered... Since when does Kirsten Cohen has a daughter? Did he miss something when he lived in Newport? Nope.

When he left, Kirsten and her husband were about to get divorced. Or at least he had hoped they were, but it looked pretty good for him. After that he heard she went to rehab. Ha she took my absense hard then. And rehab is almost always a marriage-killer. So did she marry again? Or just a new boyfriend? Well at least he hoped she finally got rid of ...Sandy. He was the reason why she didn't want him that night... .

Maybe she doesn't have a boyfriend at all (at least not anymore). He hoped so. He always liked kids. And he'd do everything for her. He kept daydreaming about her, hoping desperately that she'd fell for him all over again. He knew he could remind her of the good times they had shared if she let him. Maybe she had missed him too all over these years...

Kirsten was still waiting at the table when her phone rang.

"Kirsten Cohen" she answered it.

"Hey baby, it's me. I'm so sorry that i'm late" she heard the lovely voice of the love of her life answer her.

"Uhm where are you?" she asked softly.

"I'm stuck at work. We have a conference today i totally forgot about. If you want you can go home with Soph but if you wanna wait...im sure i won't be too long" Sandy answered, being sorry about missing their lunch date and desperately wishing he could be with his family.

"Of course i'll wait for you sweetie" Kirsten said, smiling slightly, when she remembered her husband and his outfit last night. Her favorite outfit on him. A bedsheet.

"Really?" he said happy "okay i'll hurry and try to be there as soon as possible. Love you".

"okay honey, drive safely! Love you too" she said and they both hung up their phones.

God, she was as sexy as ever. This perfect figure being clung to by her classy but sexy style of clothing. Even if he hadn't seen her face yet, he remembered every of her beautiful features. He sweet little nose. Her bright piercing blue eyes. He sweet, small, always smirking lips.He looked down her with long silky hair covered back.

Why did he leave? If he had waited a few month later, she would've fell for him and he had won her over. Once and forever. But he didn't and left. Inside he slepped himself for it.

Now she was on the phone. Her hard and professional features turning into a soft smile. Who was on the other end that made her smile? He got slightly angry but tried to focus on what she was saying. He couldn't make out much because she was still facing away from him and too far away.

After the call he heard her sighing and brushing some hair out of her face and behind her ear. Beautiful, simply beautiful he thought to him self as he looked at her in awe.

Now he just had to find an opportunity to introduce himself again...

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummy look!" Sophie said, running towards her mother. Kirsten immediately snapped out of her trance and looked at her smiling daughter.

Sophie placed herself back on her mother's lap but this time facing her.

"Ohh my god" Kirsten said after gasping out loud.

"Am pretty?" Sophie said, brushing her hands through her mother's hair.

"Honey where did you find my lipstick?" Kirsten asked trying to sound serious but couldn't hide a giggle when she looked at her daughter's with lipstick covered lips, chin and cheeks.

"I pars!" Sophie explained.

"P...pars? What the..ahhh purse!" Kirsten guessed. Sandy always wondered how Kirsten always understood what their daughter was talking about. Maybe it was a Mother-Daughter-thing, Kirsten thought and smiled.

"yup yup" her daughter agreed.

Kirsten wanted to give her a lecture about not doing it ever again, but instead she pulled her into a tight hug and rested her cheek on Sophie's head, smiling.

"yes sweetie, you are beautiful" she added after a few moments, which caused Sophie to smile widely.

He watched her daughter jumping back on her mother's lap and giggled when he saw her face. He kept staring at the to of them and suddenly got a fright when someone tapped him slightly on the shoulder. He almost jumped out of his seat and turned around. Gillian.

"Heeeeeey Tiger, why are you so jumpy. Did u forget that we've a date" she asked smiling and brushed her with pink lipstick covered lips over his cheek. He immediately pushed it off, not wanting to be emberrassed by a pink spot on his cheek all day.

"No.Hi." he answered emotionless. Tiger. God, i know her for 3, 4 weeks and she already found an irritating nickname.

"Soooooo did you order yet?" she asked and continued, not waiting for his answer "Hey waiter, woooooooho waiter.." she shouted loudly before he could stop her by placing his hand over her lips, not wanting Kirsten to notice them sitting here.

"Shh! No i didn't" he scolded her.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiine" she sighed.

When a waiter arrived at their table she started "Fiiiiiiinally, so okay i want..." she said and he stopped paying attention at some point, and slightly turned around in his seat so he could see the love of his life , sitting only a few metres way.

How am i supposed to get to talk to her...

"Mummy w daddy?" Sophie asked, still cuddling with her mama _[authors note: Ally that's for you xD lool._

"At work baby, but he'll be here soon" she explained.

"Can go out , soph wann play!" Sophie asked looking into her mother's eyes.

Kirsten thought about what she meant. Can we go outside and that she wants to play. Outside... Kirsten got what her daughter was talking about. Outside to the playground.

"Uhmm sure baby, we'll wait there for daddy" Kirsten asked, grabbing her purse in one hand and placing her daughter back onto the floor and taking her hand in her other.

They made there way over to the door...

Where is she going, he asked himself shocked. She can't leave. I'll never see her again. I have to do somethi... but his thoughts were interrupted by an annoyed "HELLOOOOO? Tiger what do you want? The pinguin here " gesturing to the waiter "is waiting" from Gillian.

"Uhh i donno, just... order something for me, i need a little fresh air and will be right back" he said, quickly following the gorgeous blondes outside.

He left an open mouthed Gill sitting on the table and went outside. He saw them crossing the little way in front of the restaurant and them making their way to the little playground where Kirsten sat down AGAIN WITH HER BACK FACING HIM, and Sophie running around happily.

He leaned himself against a tree and just watched her. How on earth am i supposed to talk to her...he asked himself again when he saw Sophie suddenly turning around, looking straight into his eyes, smiling and making her way running over to him...damn.

_xxxxxxxxxxxOMG WHAT WILL HE DO? WHY'S SOPHIE RUNNING TOWARDS HIM???????? WILL KIKI SEE HIM???????????????xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" she said when she made her way to the dark haired man next to the big tree.

Kirsten watched her daughter and followed her with her eyes. Where was she going?, she asked herself and she finally turned completely around on the bench to look at the person her daughter was so excited about...

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxOMGOMGOMGxxxxxxxxxxxxWILL-SHE-MEET-HIM???WILL-SHE-SEE-HIM????WHO-IS-HE-ANYWAY???LOLxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**!!!!!!!!! Kay so i NEVER thought i'd EVER write a story like that lol. Well the next chapter's already in progress xD if u wanna know what will happen and who this mistery-guy is ...Let me know and i'll update (; !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Uncomfortable feeling

_CHAPTER 2_

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Sophie yelled, still running towards her father.

"Awww hey honey!" Sandy said scooping her up in his arms "how are you doing?"

"i good, missed you dadda" she said giggling and hugging him tight while he kissed her cheek softly.

When Kirsten spotted her husband she smiled too and made her way from the bench over to them.

"Hey baby" he said when his wife reached them.

She softly kissed him and rubbed his back,smiling "hey you".

"So you two, are you hungry?" Sandy asked his two girls.

"YUP YUP" their daughter replied, jumping out of his arms and running back towards the restaurant.

Kirsten and Sandy giggled and followed their excited daughter hand-in-hand inside.

He thought his heart stopped beating for a second! Daddy? Why is she calling me..., he thought but interrupted himself when he saw that she wasn't running towards him. She was running towards the other dark-haired man a few metres next to him. A man he knew too well. So Kirsten didn't get rid of him, he thought sadly. He quickly made his way further under the tree so the happy family wouldn't see him. Sandy Cohen. How he hated this guy... how did he manage to persuade her to get back together with him...and they are so ...happy and - whipped- it made him sick.

And they have a daughter. A not really old one. Perhaps 3 or 4 years old.

Why did he leave? He could've got her...

"This time i wont leave before i didn't get what i wanted" he quietly said to himself and went back inside to Gillian.

"So how was work baby" Kirsten asked after they had placed themselves at a nice table.

"A little exhausting but okay" he smiled and kissed her cheek, happy that she was seated next to him on the bench with their daughter sitting in front of them on a chair.

When the waiter arrived at their table they ordered and quickly found a nice subject to talk about...

"yea i think we could do that" Sandy agreed.

"wooooooooooooooho" Sophie yelled cheery till her mother hushed her.

"but you have to promise to go immediately to bed after we got home" Sandy told his little girl and winked at his wife who had to giggle.

"okayyyyy" Sophie agreed, smiling widely.

"So about what is that movie?" Kirsten asked her little daughter.

"Its bout lil vampire..an he..." she began and Kirsten and Sandy listened patiently to their daughter until she was finished and they started eating...

"Heeeeeeeeeey tiger you are back, where have you been?" Gill asked when he placed himself back opposite her.

"uhh just a little..outs...wwwwhat the hell did you order?" he asked looking at the check.

"oooooh that, just a little champagne to celebrate..." she explained smiling.

"you you what? for for 60$ ?" he asked shocked.

"uhhhh yes i thought we could celebrate".

"celebrate what?"he asked, in a raised tone.

"our...togetherness" she said still grinning.

"FINE!" he said, realising that it wouldnt make sense to argue with her it would just screw his night up.

"im going to the bathroom, you know my nose needs.." she said but he interrupted her,annoyed "yea see you then" and he watched her walking away.

Immdiately he turned around to look back at Kirsten and saw her kissing Sandy, giggling.

Watching them kissing and touching each other made him sick. Sandy doesn't deserve her, he thought to himself.

Kirsten giggled trough the kiss "ohh yes i bet the little vampire is romantic" and Sandy started to giggle too. Their tongues slowly glided against each other and their tastes collided. Sandy rubbed his hand up and down her lower back until Sophie interruped them "eeeewa, getta loom" when she looked up from her chocolate cake piece.

They broke apart and giggled. "Sometimes Soph and Seth are too alike...too bad" Sandy joked.

"Sethyyyyy" Sophie repeated. "Yea Sethy , baby" Kirsten said smiling.

Sandy and Kirsten looked into each others eyes and smiled , kissing once again and Sandy calling for the check.

He watched them kissing and touching and smiling...until Sandy finally ordered the check, he couldn't watch them anymore.

But he still decided to dont give up. When the next waiter passed his table he payed and when his annoying "girlfriend" returned he excused himself and went outside , waiting there in his car until he saw the Cohens come out hand in hand. Kirsten's hand in Sandy's and Sophie's in Kirsten's.

He expected them to go to their car but instead they made there way down the street. Ohhh so they live in Berkeley now, he thought, smirking to himself.

He followed him slowly along the street, but fast enough so they wouldn't get suspicious.

He fought with the urge to hit Sandy with his car when he saw him moving his hands so one rested on Kirsten's ass and the other holding her hand.

But she'd probably move his hands away anyway. Kirsten Cohen was never one for being affactionate in public. His anger grew when he saw her smiling at him and squeezing his hand, while kissing his cheek.

When they finally reached their house he saw Sandy opening the door and them walking in, still giggling about something he couldnt make out.

So here does she live..., he thought and drove off, knowing perfectly fine that that wasnt the last time he was at her house.

---------------------------------

_Evening._

After Sandy had tucked Sophie up in bed he made his way over into his bedroom, looking for his wife.

When he entered the room he saw her undressing herself to put her PJs on. He smirked to himself, she obviously hasn't noticed me yet, he thought.

He watched her taking her bra off and reaching for her top that was on the bed.It was then when she felt the familiar hands of her husband circling her waist and brushing her hair aside to be able to kiss her neck.

"Hey Gomez..." she said giggling when she turned around.

"Hey beautiful women" Sandy said kissing her passionately. She giggled and tried to grab her top but he stopped her with his hand "that's mine".

"Nooo it's not, give it to me" Kirsten said pouting playfully. "Oh yea? Since when do you have a Berkeley t-shirt for men?" Sandy said laughing.

"Uhhhhhh since...the day i stole it" and smiled shyly.

"Awww just be glad you are that cute otherwise...i'd have to press charges against you, remember i used to be a lawyer" he grinned and pushed her back on the bed.

"Thank god" she said exaggerated.

Sandy just laughed and placed himself on top of her, kissing and wandering all over her upper body

"Yea but it's still my shirt so it looks like you have to stay that way" he grinned and she moaned softly when he payed special attention to all her weak points.

"Uh huh whatever you say honey" she said and they lost themselves in their kisses, before slowly undressing each other completely and making love into the middle of the night.

He loved her body. Today in the restaurant he could only imagine how she looked like underneath but now, having her in front of him, it was something completely different. When she unclipped her bra he immediately felt his erection grow harder. Her back was facing him but she was about to turn around...finally he'd get to see her beautiful breasts... When he slipped his hand to the front of his boxers and making himself comfortable behind the bushes, waiting for her to turn around suddenly Sandy stood behind her , kissing her neck. What the fuck...he thought.

He couldn't see good anyway because of the darkness and she only slightly see-trough curtains but now, with Sandy on top of her, doing to her what he wanted to do to her for 6 years now, it was impossible for him to watch her any longer.

He watched them move together for a few moments before he saw Kirsten reaching to one side and turning off the bedsidelamp, filling the room with completely darkness.

When he knew he wouldn't get to see more he made his way quickly out of the dark bushes and back into his car.

If he wouldn't get his release here, he could still call Gill, that was the only reason he had put up with her for so long "Hey baby, i need you, in 10 minutes in my apartment,bye" he said when she answered her cell and quickly hung up after and then drove off, having still images of Kirsten's beautiful body in his mind when he made his way to his apartment to fuck Gill, always pretending it was someone else...

"Mhh that was amazing, honey" Kirsten said snuggeling closer to Sandy. "Mhhm" Sandy agreed kissing her temple.

When he saw Kirsten looking down he lifted her chin with a finger and kissed her lips, asking "you okay?".

"Yea...but..." she started but paused, thinking she was crazy for even thinking about it.

"What baby?" asked Sandy concerned.

"Today in the restaurant...i kinda felt...i donno like someone's watching us. I donno it was just an uncomfortable feeling you know..." she explained.

"Dont worry baby, that's normal" Sandy said not knowing how right his wife was.

**Soooooooooooo thank you so much for your amazing reviews. They made me reeeeeeeeeally happy and they are the only reason why i updated that quick ;)**

**hope you liked that chapter (:**

**Love, Jen**


	3. Hero

"That was wooooooooooonderful" Gillian said, sighing and snuggling closer to _Carter Buckley_, her new boyfriend.

"uh huh" he said, quickly getting out of her grasp and the bed "so thanks for coming that...quickly, but i have an early morning so im afriad i have to tell you, you cant stay over tonight", Carter said nothing more than coldly.

Gillian was a little shocked at first, but just answered "okay, i understand i know you have to" but Carter interrupted her "yea sorry so, see you...on friday?".

Great now im not even allowed to finish my sentences with him "see you then" she said, quickly getting out of bed, grabbing her clothes and disappearing into the bathroom to get dressed and leave her so called sweetheart.

_Morning._

"Baby, i really need to go, i'll be late for work" Sandy said hurrying through the kitchen and quickly kissing Kirsten on his way out.

"Daddddddddy!" Sophie protested "Sophie kiss too".

Kirsten giggled at her little girl and scooped her up in her arms and made her way over to Sandy who was already standing in front of the door, dressed in a suit and his briefcase in his hand.

"Aww sorry come here, Pumpkin" _(Authors note: Allyyyy, POOH's baby xD) _Sandy said, taking Sophie in his arms. His little daughter smiled at him and pointed with her tiny finger to her lips, which Sandy quickly kissed.

"thank dadda" Sophie said and kissed him back.

"So you two, i really need to go, i'll see you both tonight" he said giving Kirsten who was standing next to them a last kiss and handing Sophie to her.

"Bye honey, have a good day" Kirsten called after Sandy and the two girls watched their man pulling out of the driveway, giving them a last wave and disappearing.

"n then there two" Sophie said and Kirsten laughed "yea and then there were two..." and the two Cohen-girls went back inside.

It was a good idea to kick Gillian out last night, Carter thought to himself when he made his way to work, deciding to take another way this morning.

He had at least 30 minutes time to take the other route and still be at work on time.

Carter first drove to the little restaurant and followed down the street, until he found the beautiful little house at the end of it.

He parked the car opposite the house, staring at it and hoping her damn husband already left for work.

"So baby how many do you want?" Kirsten asked, standing in front of a mountain of pencakes.

"fiffmilllon" Sophie said grinning widely.

"first of all five million is a little much for a 4- year- old" Kirsten started but Sophie interrupted her "4,5 year" and smiled again.

Kirsten giggled and continued "yea fine it is a little much for a 4,5-year- old and i didnt make 5 million sweetheart, so how about 2?"

Sophie jumped off of the kitchen stool, reached for her extra extra extra small plate and glass, taking them with her and making her way next to Kirsten "okayyy".

Her mother smiled and handed her the pencakes. Soph made her way back to the table and started eating, while telling her mother about the movie she wanted to go see in the cinema with her father. Kirsten stopped paying attention at some point and gazed out of the kitchen window.

There she was, standing at the kitchen window and giggling about something. She was incredibly beautiful. Even more beautiful than the last time he saw her in Newport.

She had that rosy teint, her eyes always laughing and her lips curled into a slight smile. She looked truly content and happy. "Ohh Kirsten, wait until i show up, you don't know how happy i'll make you..." Carter said quietly to himself as he watched her.

When he looked back at her he saw her suddenly staring out the window "omg Carter down move" he told himself "God if she sees you, sitting in the car opposite her house ...deep breath, deep breath".

She looked at the beautiful garden of their neighbours and the wonderful flowers in their own yard, next to the bench Sandy made for them last year.

She watched some bright coloured butterflies playing around Sophie's little swing...

It was a wonderful day but she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was because Sandy wasn't with them, he always made her feel safe. But this time it was different...she felt like...somebody's watching her and she sure as hell didn't like this feeling.

She looked one last time out the window, taking in all her surroundings, waving to a nice neighbour, smiling at two little girls playing with their dog, watching an old couple walking hand-in-hand down the street...

"Mummy!" Sophie cried, bringing Kirsten out of her trance. "Whhh..what, what baby?" Kirsten said scooping her little girl in his arms.

"i red finger" her little girl said, pointing to her tiny finger.

"Oh my god sweetie you are bleeding, what happened?" Kirsten said, making her way into the bathroom to get a plaster.

"Sophie glass broke" she said still sobbing. "What your.." Kirsten began and quickly went back into the kitchen to see what she meant. Her heart stopped beating for a second. Sophie's glass layed broken on the table, but the glass was empty.

"hoo..honey did you drink out of that glass after you saw it was broken?" Kirsten said shaking.

Sophie nodded and Kirsten's world stopped.

She made her way as fast as she could outside, locking the door halfheartly and putting Sophie into the backseat of the car, not caring how they both looked like "Honey you sit still, don't move okay?" Kirsten told Sophie, jumping into the car and driving straight to the hospital.

Sandy's cell started to ring and he wondered who on earth would call im this early when he was at work. When he looked at the ID he saw Kirsten's number and started to worry. He made his way outside and quickly pushed the green button "Baby...is everything" he began but stopped himself when he heard her crying "what happened".

"Sandy it's all my fault, if if she...if she " Kirsten started but couldn't breathe. "Where are you" Sandy said and when he heard the soft voice of his wife say "hospital" he ran to his car, not asking what happened, just wanting to be with them immediately!

He hung up after Kirsten told him where she was and drove as fast as he could to the hospital...

When Carter saw Kirsten disappearing from the window suddenly he thought he'd leave for work now if she was out of sight anyway but when he saw her a few minutes later leaving the house hurried with Sophie, he decided to follow her.

When they reached the hospital he was slightly shocked. He called at work and said he'd be a little late because of the traffic and made his way inside the hospital to follow the two of them. Maybe that was the opportunity he waited for, for so so long...

"Sophie Cohen" Kirsten told the reptionist. "She drank out of a broken glass and im not sure if...if she" Kirsten started but the words wouldn't come out and she started to cry. The reptionist quickly called a docter and when he arrived a nurse took Sophie from Kirsten to check her. When Kirsten tried to follow them another nurse told her "im sorry mrs...Cohen, you cant come in there, we need to check her, if she really swallowed the glass it could get really dangereous. Please sit down and wait here, we'll tell you what we find out, the minute we are done with the check-up". Kirsten was left alone. She sat down and leaned herself against the wall.

Why didn't she look after her? If anything happened to her baby, it was her entire fault and she'd never forgive herself for hurting her.

When Carter reached the 3rd floor he saw a little blonde figure leaning against the wall, obviously crying.

Whatever must have happened, she def. needed someone to comfort her, he thought to himself and smirked. That was the opportunity he waited for.

_OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD_

He made his way over to her, bent down next to her on one knee and softly called her name "Kirsten...".

She burried her head further into her arms. She needed Sandy right now. She needed him to comfort her and tell her everything would be okay. She needed the doctor to come out and tell her everything was fine. She needed her baby to be okay.

She heard steps echoing through the hall. Finally. Sandy, she thought, but when she heard the person say her name she knew it wasnt her husband calling her.

It wasnt a stranger either. She knew this voice. She knew his voice but she knew it couldn't be him. She looked up into his face and saw it was really him. _Him_. The man who had left her almost 6 years ago. The man who almost destroyed her marriage forever. The man who made her lose control. Him.

_Carter Buckley_.

Sandy couldn't concentrate on driving anymore, he was so worried. What had happened. It had to be serious if it made Kirsten cry. Sandy felt his own cheeks wet of tears. Why did he leave this morning? Maybe he could've done something ... He already saw the hospital when he drove along the street. He quickly pulled into the parking lot and made his way into the hospital, desperately wanting to be with his wife, desperately hoping everyone was all right, desperately wanting to find out what happened...

"Kirsten Cohen is this really you?" Carter said, pretending like he wouldn't know , what he did because he, say, kinda stalked her all the way here.

"Carter..." Kirsten said disbelieving. She didn't know what she should think. Carter. She knew she felt attracted to him, but he had left her and it was okay. She never saw him again. And now she was sitting here in Berkeley, haven't thought him about in years, and he's standing here in front of her. What did he do here?

"What are you doing here?" Carter asked, reading her mind. "I..my...my..child is here cuz she...the doctors are in there and...they are..checking her.." Kirsten said still shacky.

"Im so sorry, i hope she's all right" he said.

Kirsten was shocked when she felt him embracing her in a hug. He just wants to be nice, Kirsten told herself. They were friends and she always trusted Carter. He may have had a crush on her and she probably on him, too, but that was years ago, so she decided to let him comfort her.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered into his ear.

He felt her warm breath tickling his ear. It felt so good to have her in his arms, even when it was under these circumstances.

Oh god, she asked what he was doing here. What the hell am i supposed to say?, he thought. Damn. "Uhm...just a check-up, you know" he lied.

Kirsten nodded and believed him, not thinking about the fact that they were in a HOSPITAL and on the 3rd floor, for special cases.

Carter finally let go off Kirsten and she asked "how have you been?" to distract herself.

I thought about you every single day. And night. I followed you since yesterday. You look still incredible. I have a new girlfriend and she is blonde and irritating but at least she looks like you when she is down there and all i can see from my position is her hair. "im good" he answered instead.

Kirsten thought it was nice to see him again, knowing that he was fine and maybe they could even have some kind of relationship again, but she was still worried to death about Sophie and couldn't concentrate on anything else.

She felt her eyes welling up again. Carter noticed this fact too and used the opportunity to pull her up off the floor to be able to hug her completely "she will be okay".

Kirsten was glad that at least a friend was here to comfort her but she needed Sandy. _She needed him so bad_. She needed him more than she knew...and not only because of Sophie.

"Sophie Cohen" Sandy said breathless.

"Are you the father?" the reptionist said.

"Yes, where is she?" Sandy asked impatiently.

When he was told where they were he made his way as quickly as possible to the stairs and hurried up to the third floor.

He was relieved when he saw Kirsten's beautiful eyes meeting his but he wasn't really happy about the fact that one guy had his arms around her.

He slowed his pace down. Who was this guy. He looked kinda familiar but that wasn't an excuse to be allowed to hold his wife instead of him.

Kirsten closed her eyes and kept crying. Her poor baby. When she opened her eyes she saw a familiar pair of blue eyes looking at her. Sandy's eyes. _Sandy_. Finally. She quickly broke the hug with Carter and ran towards Sandy. Now she cried freely when he put his arms around her.

"Baby what happened" she heard him asking softly. "Soph..Sophie...our baby" she answered shaking violently.

Sandy felt his own eyes watering once again "how is she" he asked so quietly he wouldnt be surprised if she hadnt heard him.

"I donno...i...im waiting for the doctor" Kirsten said and calmed down a little when she felt her husband rubbing her back up and down.

Carter stood there feeling better than ever before. He stood here, Kirsten in his arms. It was perfect even if she was crying. When she suddenly pulled away and ran down the hall, he looked gob smacked. He turned around and saw her hugging Sandy tight. Sandy. Of course. Defeated he sat down on a chair and watched the two of them crying and comforting each other. "Thank god prince charming, her **hero**, showed up" Carter murmured quietly to himself. But he knew better than feeling jealous and just leave it the way it was. That was the past. This time he wasn't going to leave that easy.

_Watch out Sandy Cohen, im back_.

**Soo i know veeeery dramatic :P mh probably not my best work and sorry about the Sophie-thing. Please don't hate me. Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for your great reviews i never thought anybody would read that story...**

**hope you enjoyed that chap.**

**Love, Jen**


	4. Home sweet home, or not?

"Mrs Cohen", a doctor called, who peeked his head out of the treatment room. 

Kirsten immediately let go off Sandy and went quickly towards him and asked "Yes, how is my daughter".

Carter was still seated on the chair in front of the door and now behind Kirsten. The doctor looked towards him and asked "uhm are you the father?"

Ha. Her father. No i wouldn't call me her father, Carter thought. _Not yet_.

Sandy quickly followed and the doctor said "Oh so you are i assume, hello im docor..." he started but Sandy interrupted "Yes i'm Sophie's father, how is she?".

He didn't want to be rude but he needed to know how is little girl was.

"Please come in, she has been asking for you both like a million times" he smiled and let them in.

Kirsten immediately ran over to her and took her in her arms "how are you feeling honey".

"I good, look i princess plaster" she answered pointing to her tiny index finger.

Sandy quickly joined the hug and sighed relieved.

The doctor smiled at them for a moment and then explained "it looks like she was really lucky, except for the small cut she didn't get in any contact with the glass neither did she swallow it or say if she did she was lucky because we didn't find any damage inside. She is fine".

Kirsten wiped her cheeks dry and turned around to shake the doctor's hand "thank you so much".

Sandy copied her actions and then turned back around to face his daughter "ohh honey never do that again, you gave daddy the fright of his life".

Sophie giggled and Kirsten helped her pulling her top back over her head and scooped her up.

They sat their goodbyes and Sandy and Kirsten left the room where they were met by...nobody. Carter had already left.

Great. He finally got Kirsten. He talked to her. He was even allowed to take her in his arms. She was so close to him. He smelled her shampoo, peaches.

She smelled like fresh peaches. She smelled so sweet and her body felt so warm against his.

But of course, it didn't last long. Because of him. This bastard. Everytime Kirsten and him had shared a moment, Sandy interrupted and ruined everything.

Carter knew waiting here wouldn't make it any better. He wasn't in the mood of a confrontation with Sandy. He'd wait for the right moment to "accidently" bump into Kirsten again.

He slowly got up from his seat and left, already thinking about the moment they'd meet and he'd finally smell that sweet scent of hers again.

Peaches. Definitely his new favourite fruit.

When the Cohens arrived at home they cuddled on the sofa and watched Sophie's choice "Pinocchio"_ [Authors note: Ally,haha starring : Paula Harwood :P._

Sandy sat in the middle with his two girls on either side of him, leaning against him and him putting his arms around their shoulders.

"Mummy?" asked Sophie suddenly. She didn't get an answer so she said again, this time a little louder "MUMMY?".

Again no reaction. She looked up at her grinning father. "She's sleeping baby, you know how she is" he explained chuckling.

"I do not, i'm just resting my eyes" they heard a sleepy whisper.

"Don't lie mummy or nosy be huuuuuuuuuuuuuge" Sophie said which caused her parents to laugh.

"Oh right, baby, sooorry" Kirsten said, suddenly wide awake again.

Sophie put a hand on Kirsten's nose and smiled "mummy little nose".

Sandy laughed "yea but that doesn't mean she never lies" which earned him a slap from his wife.

"Don't listen to him, honey, mummy aaaalways tells the truth, because everything else is wrong, you know that and look at daddy's nose.It explains itself" Kirsten told her litte girl and giggled.

Sandy quickly touched his nose and pouted "heyy what's wrong with it?".

"ohh nothing baby" Kirsten said and Sandy started to tickle her, then Sophie, while they both cried of laughter.

Carter knew it was the perfect opportunity. Nobody was around, because everyone had already gone to bed and the Cohens were defiantely occopied with whatever.

So Carter made his way over the dark backyard and swore when he almost fell to the ground after hitting some of Sophie's toys.

When he reached the door he prayed "PLEASE be unlocked. PLEASE". And it was.

He smiled triumphantly and opened it quietly. He had another advantage: The door let to his destination, the bedroom of Kirsten and S... .Well Kirsten's bedroom.

First he tried to see something in the darkness and began to slowly walk around the room, looking for only one thing. A souvenir of Kirsten and he knew exactly what he wanted to remember her.

"Aww look dadda, his nose huuuuuuuuuuuuuugy" Sophie pointed to the TV.

"Yea honey, i noticed that too" he chuckled.

"Mummy little nose" she repeated which caused Sandy to smile "yea a sweet little button nose, just like yours" he said quietly and kissed Kirsten's temple. It was then when he noticed that she fell asleep. Again, Sandy thought.

"Baby looks like mummy is really tired. You know what, we'll just finish that movie tomorrow and i'm gonna read something to you instead, okay?" Sandy offered.

"Okayyy" Sophie said jumping off of the sofa and running upstairs to brush her teeth.

Sandy pulled Kirsten into a more comfortable position so she was lying on the couch. "Uhmm baby stay" she whispered and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

He softly put her hand away and said "I'll be right back".

Then he left the room and went upstairs to help his daughter and to read her a story before she'd fall asleep.

Carter sighed, that women has really a lot of clothes. When he finally reached the third cupboard - with her underwear - he grinned and started to get through her sexy lingerie.

Wow, Carter thought, she really knows what men like.

He pulled out a bra with a matching thong and smelled her sweet scent - peaches. Everywhere.

Carter was just about to leave the closet and head back outside before he had the chance to get caught when he suddenly saw a shadow and seconds after someone switching on the light.

"Mhh" he heard her protesting when he scooped her up in his arms "baby where are we going?".

"I'm just taking you to bed" Sandy said softly and felt her nod against his chest and placing her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry" Kirsten said when they started climbing up the stairs.

"Why are you sorry baby?" Sandy asked chuckling.

"Because i fell asleep and you have to carry me" she explained and lifter her head just enough to catch his lips in hers.

Sandy smiled and continued carrying her up the stairs. When they reached the bedroom he swung the door open and switched, with slight difficulty, on the light.

Carter stood there frozen to the spot. Hide, he told himself. He quickly went further into the walk-in-closet and hid behind a few of Kirsten's dresses. When he noticed that his hidingplace was pretty obvious he placed himself directly behind the closed doors so he could see Sandy placing Kirsten on the bed through the slight slits in the door.

Sandy closed the door after them and placed her on the bed. When he started to stand up again , Kirsten grabbed, once again, his shirt, refusing to let him go.

"Baby i have to get our clothes" Sandy said and Carter thought his heart stopped beating. Did he hear correct? Clothes like clothes clothes? Closet-clothes.

"Uh uhm" she disagreed and smiled.

"Ohh come on even if i like to think that, you don't want to sleep naked, it's a little bit cold and you neither can sleep in your jeans, that's not really comfy babe" he said chuckling.

Kirsten slowly sat up and kissed him teasingly while pulling Sandy down on top of her "who said anything about sleeping?" .

Carter thought he must have misunderstood her. She was practically asleep and now she wants to have sex? Shock. Is that the same Kirsten Cohen he knew.

When he watched them undressing each other he couldn't help but be jealous. Sandy was the one who was allowed to touch her. He was the one who could and _did_ kiss every part of her body. He was the one she loved. For now.

"Mhhh baby" Kirsten moaned when Sandy pulled the straps of her bra off of her arms and threw it against the closet-door. Sandy kissed Kirsten's sweet lips once again before turning his attention to her beautiful breasts, softly sucking at her nipples and making them hard, while she ran her hands raged through his hair, soft moans escaping her mouth.

Even when it wasn't him touching and kissing her, the sight that met Carter's eyes , turned him hard immediately. He wished he could be in Sandy's position right now.

When Kirsten was left in her panties and Sandy in his boxers, Kirsten flipped them over so she was straddeling Sandy, much to Carter's delight. Finally he could see her properly, even if it was just her back.

Kirsten felt Sandy get harder and harder against her own groin and she couldn't help but whisper "oh god i'm still amazed how big he is, even after all these years..."

which caused Sandy to smirk and Carter to whisper "think i just swallowed a bit of throw-up".

Sandy and Kirsten ridded each other of their final garments until Kirsten lowered herself teasingly slow on her husband and entering him into her while they both moaned out loud in pleasure.

Carter watched them moving together and thought he'd get sick when he heard Kirsten moaning Sandy's name reapidly.

Kirsten Cohen riding men - that was something he wouldn't have dreamed of.

When he saw Sandy flipping them over and bringing them to their previous position he thought he must have imagined Kirsten yelling "harder baby". Unfortunately for him: he wasn't.

"Mhhh oh god Sandy" she moaned when he brought her closer and closer to her climax. "Ahh baby, you feel incredible" Sandy groaned into her ear.

"So do you" she brought out between sharp breaths.

Sandy thrusted a few more times into his wife until Kirsten came yelling Sandy's name out loud and burrying her fingernails into his shoulder. Just when he was about to let go himself he felt Kirsten's insides change and her heavy breathing return "oh my god, Sandy" she moaned and bucked her hips once again against his.

He smiled and kissed her neck while starting with the mission "pleasing the wife" once again...

"What the hell" Carter thought when he heard Kirsten come for the second time. Never had a woman done that with him. Sandy couldn't possibly be that good, he thought and watched in awe as Kirsten rested her head back into the pillows, her teint rosy, her eyes bright with passion, her lips curled into a smile. Even if he hated to admit it she looked truly satisfied and definitely more beautiful than ever.

When Sandy was sure she was satisfied, for the second time that night, he let go himself and burried his head into her neck, breathing in her sweet scent. Peaches. His favourite fruit.

"God Sandy that was ..." she started and Sandy finished her sentence "amazing, yea i know". He look up and softly kissed her lips "I love you Kirsten".

With a wide grin she replied "I love you honey".

I love you. Ha. He will never be able to love you as much as i do Kirsten and one day you'll tell ME that you love me more than anything.

Carter watched Sandy pulling the neatly folded sheets from the end of the bed up over both their bodies after he had rolled over next to her and she had rested her head on his chest.

He couldn't watch them any longer. All this cuddeling and the "I love you"s, these looks full of love...disgusting, Carter thought.

But he couldn't get out before they didn't fall asleep so he had to listen to every word they said. Most of them Kirsten telling Sandy how amazing he was and Sandy how much he loves her. Then what they were going to do the next day... something about Seth and Ryan he couldn't make out and then they talked about their daughter, Sandra or whatever and how she is the best thing that could've happened to them.

Carter sighed in relieve when Sandy _FINALLY_ switched off the nighttable-lamp and they both drifted off to sleep. He had waited long enough, Carter decided when he finally built up enough courage to quietly open the door and walking as fast but also as quietly as he could out the still slightly open door. When he stood in the backyard again he let a long breath out he had been holding and he almost cried out in pain when he once again hit some of Sophie's toys.

After swearing silently to himself he left the backyard and jumped into his car before driving off and finally heading home.

What a night.

**x Hey! Thank you SO much for your amazing reviews. They made my day (or days lol). I hope you liked this chapter and don't think i'm weird or anything xD Special thanks 2 ALLY cuz she inspired me :-P "Can't believe how..." haha . Please tell me your opinions ! Love, Jen.**


	5. Finding his way back into her life

**!HEY guys, sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter...but at least it's not too short :) Hope you enjoy it (and im sorry that the chap hasn't a real, well sense lol but i had to write it for the next chapter :-D) please tell me your opinions. Love x **

**Jen!**

"Hmm good morning, sweetheart" Sandy said when he slipped his arms around his smiling wife who stood in the back yard.

"Morning, honey" she replied and turned her head slightly to kiss him good-morning.

"Why are you up so early, baby?" he asked and rested his head on her bare shoulder.

"I don't know, I just couldn't sleep. Sorry did I wake you?" she asked and Sandy just shook his head "No worries, I just feel when you are not there". His last comment caused Kirsten to smile and sigh. What did she do to deserve this man.

When Sandy felt her shiver after a few moments he pulled her tighter into his arms and whispered into her ear "Why don't we go in". Kirsten nodded and they made their way back inside their bedroom. Kirsten was about to make her way into the closet when Sandy stopped her "Where are you going?".

"I…was going to get dressed" she said but Sandy shook his head grinning "nooo not now" he said and scooped her up, ignoring her squealing, and carried her over to their bed and kissed her softly. He then made his way around the bed and placed himself beside her, tucking them both up in bed.

Kirsten just giggled and cuddled closer to him "that kidnapping-thing wasn't funny".

Sandy chuckled and kissed her once again before saying "ohh I think it was. Now is cuddle-time".

She just smiled and placed an arm over his stomach and her head on his chest, sighing happily.

"Baby?" Sandy asked after a while and continued when he felt her nodding against his chest "about this feeling…you said you felt like someone's watching you and I'm sorry that I just told you it's nothing . I think… maybe it is something" Sandy said and Kirsten looked up at him, surprised "what?".

Sandy held her gaze and said "last night I kinda felt it too".

Kirsten looked back down "honey I don't know if it's a good sign that I'm not crazy and you felt it too, but… last night… even if we both felt it couldn't have been a 'something' cause we were alone. In here, Baby" she said rubbing his chest.

"I know and it's probably nothing I just thought I'd tell you I'm sorry and that you can tell me if your not feeling well" he clarified which caused Kirsten to smile at him "I know, Sandy".

She softly kissed his lips and they got a little caught up in the moment until the door suddenly opened soundly and they broke apart to look at it.

"MUMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, DADDAAA" they heard their little girl yell happily and they saw her jumping into bed and placing herself under the covers between her parents.

Kirsten giggled and kissed her forehead "Morning sweetie".

Sandy was first slightly annoyed because of the interruption but quickly changed his opinion when he saw his two beautiful girls in his arms "hey baby".

Sophie just smiled up at them and said "Mummy daddy kissy".

Kirsten and Sandy giggled and Sophie continued "Sophie kissy too".

Her parents looked at each other smiling before they both kissed their daughter's cheeks, causing Sophie to giggle softly "thanka".

"What doing taday?" Sophie asked her parents after a few moments of comfortable silence and cuddling.

"Daddy has to go to work" said Sandy slightly sad.

"Noooooooo" protested Sophie and cuddled closer into her fathers arms. Sandy in return kissed her hair and said "honey I wish I could stay home with mummy and you".

Kirsten brushed her hand softly over her husband's cheek, knowing it was true "Baby why don't we make the best of the day and go shopping" Kirsten said trying to change the subject before Sophie started to get truly upset.

"Mhh okayyy, can daddy come too?" Sophie agreed but didn't let Kirsten change the subject.

"Daddy doesn't want to come honey, it's girly stuff" said Sandy so Sophie OR Kirsten wouldn't feel bad about 'leaving' him out.

Sophie nodded hesitantly "okidokiii".

The Cohens spent the rest of the early morning in bed, cuddling close and talking about the day that lay before them until Sandy had to go to work and Kirsten and Sophie said their good-byes in front of the door.

"Okay you two have fun today and I'll call you later, honey, okay?" said Sandy and chuckled when his little daughter, instead of his wife, answered him "kay waitin far ya call".

Kirsten giggled too and then leaned in to give Sandy a short peck "Love you honey, have a good day".

"love you, too" he said and then made his way to the car, waving one last time to his girls and then driving off…

Mother and daughter made their way back into the house to get ready for their "only-women"-day.

After following the black range rover he knew so well for almost half an hour, Carter knew where they were headed : The shopping mall. Girls, he thought shaking his head, but when he realised that could be a perfect opportunity to "accidentally" bump into Kirsten, a small smile crossed his serious features.

"So where do you want to go first, baby?" asked Kirsten when they entered the mall, hand in hand.

"shooooooop" Sophie said smiling up at her mother,

"honey there are a lot of shops. How about we go find a new dress for you to wear to your birthday-party?" Kirsten suggested and Sophie nodded enthusiastically.

"Typically" whispered Carter to himself when he followed them into clothes-shop for little girls. Everything is pink and fluffy, disgusting, he thought when he saw the little dresses and other outfits in the shop-window.

"Mummy mummy look! It's Cinderella's dressy" Sophie said pointing to a white and blue dress.

Kirsten giggled and said "uh huh, you want to try it on baby?".

Sophie nodded and they made their way to one of the cabins at the end of the shop.

Where the hell are they going know? Carter asked himself when he saw them heading for the end of the shop. When he spotted the cabins he sighed "of course".

"okay baby let me help you" Kirsten said when Sophie was about to enter the cabin "NOO MEEEE" she said and grabbed the dress from her mother "Sophie big girl".

Kirsten just shook her head, smiling "fine but say if you need any help, sweetie, I'm waiting right here".

She saw her baby nodding and she then turned around and waited for the big girl to come out or rather for the sign of her to need help.

It was then when she locked her eyes with another pair of blue ones she knew too well.

When he saw Kirsten and Sophie opening the cabin door he sighed relived , they'd go in and he had time to hid himself near them to be able to hear her better.

He was just about to make his way over to the cabin when he saw Kirsten closing the door after Sophie and turning around. She looked directly into his eyes. DAMN CARTER!

What am I going to do or say? Carter thought to himself nervously "I'm standing in the middle of a clothes-shop for girls. Oh my god.

"Carter?" asked Kirsten, slightly shocked that he was here, because she thought he'd never see him again.

Carter knew running away would just screw everything, so he made his way over to her, like nothing happened and said "Hi Kirsten, you are here, what a coincidence" he lied.

"Uhm yea I'm doing some shopping with my daughter" she said and then looked him up and down wondering what he did in those kind of shops. Carter could read her thoughts and quickly said "ahhh I…uhh me too" he said grabbing the next best outfit to his left that he could reach "I'm doing some shopping for the birthday of my…..sisters…son".

Kirsten looked from his shoulder down his arm and then to the outfit in his hands "Oh so your sister's son likes wearing pink dresses?".

Carter blushed and quickly put it back in the hanger "uhh no that's for her…daughter…it's her birthday…too…they are twins!" he lied and Kirsten giggled "okay".

He couldn't help but smile in return, she was always so sweet. He was about to invite her for a coffee when they were interrupted by an angry Sophie, yelling "muummyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy the dressy-zip".

Kirsten quickly excused herself and made her way into the cabin to help her little girl.

When they returned a few minutes after she was surprised to see Carter still standing on the exact same spot.

He didn't want to give her a chance to leave so he just said "Uhmm Kirsten why don't we grab a coffee and you put Sophie in one of those Play-rooms".

Kirsten thought she must have misunderstood him "Sorry Carter but I promised to spend the day with her not to ship her off to some playgroup whatever".

Damn, Carter thought "Right of course I just thought we could catch up…" he said and blushed slightly.

Kirsten just looked down and noticed that Sophie was standing behind her legs "Uhm sure" she said politely even if she wanted to say no.

Carter couldn't help but smile widely.

When Sophie didn't make any noise, Kirsten bent down to whisper into her ear "don't worry honey, it's an old friend of mummy", knowing Sophie didn't trust strangers.

"Sophie not like oldfriendy" she replied and brushed her fingers trough her mother's hair.

"Baby you'll see that he's very nice, come on we'll buy the Cinderella-dress, grab something to eat and then we'll do whatever you want, sweetie" Kirsten said kissing her girl's cheek when she nodded.

"So I'm sorry that I just left" started Carter when they headed to a sweet little restaurant in the mall.

What? That he just left? The hospital or 6 years ago? "Uhm it was okay, Sandy was there and…" she said but Carter interrupted "That's not all I was talking about". Kirsten was about to say –I know Sandy was in both situations there when you left- but just decided to keep her mouth shut and nodd.

"So yea I'm sorry and I hope it didn't effect our friendship too much" said Carter smirking and thinking about her having to go to rehab after he left.

"Don't worry, it's all in the past" she said smiling and it was true. She was over him.

"Mummy Sophie coffee" she said pulling at the coffee-cup that stood in front of Kirsten on the table. Before Sophie could grab it OR drop it to the floor Kirsten reached for it and said "honey you still have enough orange juice".

Carter just forced a smile even if he wanted to groan. He actually loved kids but that one interrupted the love of his life and him each second.

When Carter looked at Sophie she looked down, shyly and blushed a little. Damn she doesn't like me, I need to do something, quickly! "Uhh Sophia" he started and Kirsten interrupted "Just Sophie". Carter smiled at her and said "Sorry, Sophie do you like….. comics?" , knowing that she would've least know that Seth loved them.  
"Sethyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" she said and Carter nodded "Yea he loved them. I helped him to make his own" he said Kirsten just looked away : Who did he want to impress? A four-year-old girl, but to her surprise, it worked : "uuuuuuuuuuuh" said her little girl impressed.

Carter just smirked – 1 problem down 2 to go.

"So Carter, what have you been up to these days?" asked Kirsten, trying to make some conversation because she was slightly uncomfortable around him.

"Ohh uhh I…..worked a lot and you?" he said and pretended that he wouldn't know anyway.

"Well you know yesterday was really 'exciting' and the rest of the week I pretty much, worked" she said and Carter looked a little confused, he was about to say HEY YOU ARENT WORKING but decided on "Ohh…so what's your 'new' job?".

Kirsten smiled "You haven't noticed? It's a full time job – Mummy".

Carter sighed relieved, so she didn't lie and giggled along "right".

Sophie finally trusted Carter enough to talk to him and not to blush every five minutes and the three of them enjoyed a nice talk until Kirsten cell started to ring.

Kirsten wanted to excuse herself but Carter motioned to her that she could stay so she just smiled at him and pushed the green button "Kirsten Cohen?" she answered.

He hated that she used his name - "Cohen". Kirsten Buckley that has a nice ring to it, he thought to himself and grinned.

He loved that she used his name –"Cohen". Kirsten Cohen that has a nice ring to it, thought Sandy before he answered "hey baby".

"Heeyy honey" she said and smiled widely.

Honey – bastard, Carter thought, a disgusted look plastered over his face.

"I..I am still at the mall with Soph…oh just..yea you know…nooo I haven't…maybe tonight.. well I don't, sweetie… La belle Gitane …yes why? Okay honey…aww me too. Bye" Kirsten said and hung up. It felt so good to hear his voice.

Another smile crossed her beautiful face when she thought about it but on the other hand she felt slightly bad for not telling him that she bumped into Carter and that he said right opposite her on the table. She knew there wasn't an actual reason she HAD to tell him but still…she knew he wouldn't like it if he knew…

Carter couldn't make out much of the conversation but the things he heard were more than enough in his eyes. He was pissed that she didn't even felt the need to tell Sandy that he was sitting here with him….

When Sandy stood in front of the "La belle Gitane" , the sweet little restaurant in the mall Kirsten and him always ate in when they did some shopping, he smiled knowing that Kirsten would be definitely surprised to see him there and that he was free for the rest of the day.

He made his way into the restaurant and looked for his wife and their little daughter. Sandy was happy when he spotted her and Sophie on a table, but he thought he'd imagine the man he hated so much, sitting right opposite her and laughing with her.

"That she is" Kirsten laughed back, while Carter and her were talking about Julie and her little scandals.

Kirsten gave Sophie another peace of the chocolate cake and kissed her forehead, but when she slightly looked next to Carter she saw her husband standing there, not looking happy at all.

She thought she just imagined him standing there but it was really him. Damn.

Before Sandy could cause a scene or just run away she quickly excused herself from the table and left Sophie sitting there with Carter because she was busy eating her cake anyway and made her way as quickly as she could to Sandy. Letting him no chance to say anything she pushed him a little out of sight for Carter "Honey" she started but Sandy just looked away. She could tell he was obviously pissed.

"Baby…let me explain" she tried to say but Sandy interrupted "How" he said and took a dreep breath "How could you…" he said but didn't find the right words to say.

"Baby it's not like it seems, I just bumped into him while I was waiting for Sophie" she explained but Sandy just looked at her unimpressed. "baby please, Carter …" she said but Sandy interrupted her once again "God please don't say his damn name". Kirsten just looked down, sad that it caused this tension between them.

Sandy felt bad when he saw her looking down so he lifted her chin with a finger and looked into her eyes "I know" he said softly and pulled her into a hug.

Kirsten buried her head into his neck and breathed in the sweet scent of him she knew so well "I'm sorry".

"I…I know it….doesn't mean anything but I can't help but being jealous" he started and felt her rubbing his back. "I…I didn't mean to…start fighting with you….it's just that…he…it just reminds me of that year you know" and he felt Kirsten nodding once again against his neck "I know honey".

"It's just when I saw you at the hospital I didn't say anything because I was worried to death about our baby and I thought I'd just upset you if I asked you what he wants here in Berkeley so I didn't say anything but when I saw you today….god I can't help it…I love you just so much that…it hurts sometimes" he said and kissed the side of her neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, honey, I love you more than anything and please believe that nothing and nobody is ever going to change that".

They pulled away from the hug and kissed each other softly. Sandy smiled "All right. Let's go free Soph" he said and Kirsten punched him jokingly "Sandy!".

"Okay…fine…maybe he really just wants to be nice but I can't help but not trusting this guy. I hated how he looked at you,…. but it's probably time to get past it and look my fear in the eye" Sandy said and kissed Kirsten one last time. After she said "Remember you were friends too and all he wants is trying to be nice and catch up…with US…so please try to do the same, honey" they took each other's hand and made their way over to the table _where someone was waiting, that was a bigger hazard to his family than Sandy could ever imagine._


	6. Drive safely!

**"DRIVE SAFELY!"**

Carter didn't need to know that Sandy wasn't happy about the fact he was sitting here - with Kirsten. When he saw Kirsten pushing Sandy out of sight his suspicions were confirmed : Sandy was definitely pissed.

The moment he saw Kirsten and Sandy making their way, _hand-in-hand _towards him and Sophie, who was still busy with her cake and didn't even notice the presents of her father or the absence of her mother, he felt cold sweat making his way down his back. What was he going to say? What was _Sandy_ going to say? He could ruin everything Carter worked for so hard with Kirsten- the trust he won again - the friendship - the sincerity. Damn, Carter thought and shifted his position uncomfortably in his seat - that really wasn't a conversation he wanted to have right now. One moment of happiness with Kirsten and he turns up - almost like an alarm that never forgets to ring in the moment you dont expect it or want it to.

When Sandy saw Carter for the first time he was pissed. The time he looked back to the table and saw Carter still sitting there, pretending to not look at them to try to make out what they were saying, Sandy felt even angrier. But then Kirsten talked to him 'everything is alright Sandy, it is not what it seems, i love you' he repeated in his head. But then a few moments later when they made their way back to him Sandy felt this anger once again rising up inside him - these words from Kirsten almost made it worse- because he remembered perfectly fine how they sounded and why she said them only a few years ago - because she was worried herself that Carter was more for her than she thought he was - because she wanted to cover every kind of crush she had on him- because she didn't trust Sandy enough to talk to him instead of this bastard.

So about what was it this time? Was she just being honest or was Sandy's biggest fear of losing Kirsten going to become reality after all those years?

Kirsten knew she could never convince Sandy 100 percently when it was about Carter Buckley. But she knew she tried her best and knew Sandy wouldn't cause a scene in front of their daughter. She trusted him. She wanted them to meet so these damn misunderstandings that almost destroyed her marriage were finally out of the world. She wanted Carter to be nothing more than a friend. To her and Sandy. Right?

-

Kirsten felt Sandy's grip on her hand tighten when they saw Carter standing up to greet 'them', looking definitely uncomfortable.

'At least he is polite' Kirsten thought to calm herself.

'Coward' Sandy thought and grinned to himself, because the fear that Kirsten was attracted to Carter because he was so much more man than he was, was definitely not in the top 10 of things why Sandy disliked Carter anymore.

'Carter stand up' he had told himself what he quickly did- he had to win Sandy as a friend to get to Kirsten- he did it once and he was going to try his best to do it again.

When the moment was there, Sandy took one last deep breath, Carter sent a last help-call to god and Kirsten just closed her eyes for a moment, wishing she'd know what was going to happen next.

"Sandy" Carter said like Sandy was an old buddy he hadn't seen for ages and was so happy to see again.

"Carter" Sandy said a lot more coldly to show him who was the man that had control of the situation and especially _who_ was the man on Kirsten's side.

Realising that both really were Sandy's positions right now he smirked - it was going to be fun to see how this bastard would explain that one.

Both men looked at each other until Kirsten interrupted nervously to change the subject (that they didn't even have) "Sophie, honey look who's here?".

Their daughter finally looked up from her plate and her smile widened when she saw her father standing there "DADDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" she yelled happily and jumped off her chair to hug him.

Sandy smiled and hugged her before kissing her cheek "hey baby".

When Carter saw that Kirsten was smiling at their interaction, Carter sat back down "crap. Sandy will always be number one to Sophie, but some day she'll accept me as her _new father", _he smirked and waited for the 'happy family' that made Carter almost throw up on the table, to stop the cuddling and kissing and to sit down.

The Cohens finally sat down, Sophie next to Carter and Kirsten and Sandy opposite the both of them, still holding hands under the table.

Carter was glad when Kirsten placed herself directly opposite him - this way he could get a better look at her.

When Sandy saw Carter watching his wife he once again got angry...'how dares he...'

"SO CARTER" Sandy said a little louder than necessary to make Carter look at him instead of Kirsten. It did the trick: Carter forgot his daydream about Kirsten immediately and looked at Sandy, worrying what he was going to say.

Sandy thought for a moment and then smiled and asked politely "You live here in Berkeley now?". Sandy didn't want Kirsten to hear him muttering to himself "such a coincidence" but wasn't complaining about the fact that Carter understood him perfectly.

"Y...y..." he started and Sandy interrupted laughing "y...y..?" he repeated and got a slap from his wife under the table while she mouthed "SANDY".

"Well sorry didnt wanna interrupt" Sandy said and smiled widely.

Carter felt like the biggest idot in the world but decided to say nothing about it, he just tried to continue the conversation "yeah i moved here a few weeks ago".

"What a nice coincidence" he said to give Kirsten the impression he wanted to try and be nice and to make sure Carter knew it was a complete lie.

Carter bit his tongue and forced a smile "so Sandy..." he started and Sandy could've hit him for his stupid smile. "you are still addicted to surfing?" Carter said knowing that Kirsten hated it when Sandy spent the morning in the ocean instead of in bed with her. One of many things Kirsten had told him in her many many drunken states.

Sandy looked down knowing what he wanted to get at, but then he looked back up smiling widely when he answered "I love surfing but i took a break from it". And it was true. He hadn't as much time in Berkeley with the new job and his 'new' daughter as in Newport and the beach was too far away to just go every morning like he usually did.

Carter's smile faded when he heard his answer. 'CRAP! Why does he always have to be so perfect?" Carter thought.

Before Sandy or Carter could say anything else Sophie interrupted "Daddy, Carda Sethy comic".

Both men looked surprised and confused at the little blonde, not understanding a word she said.

Kirste noticed this and smiled while explaining "we talked about Seth and his passion for comics, so Carter told her that he helped Seth with his own..".

Carter grinned once again loving that the little girl was impressed and that Kirsten told her husband that HE helped her son. Ha!

Now it was Sandy's turn to look down -slightly defeated- he hated the fact that Carter was even talking to his daughter and she seemed to even like him!!

"I know baby" Sandy smiled at his daughter after a few moments and thought about a new attack for 'Carda' immediately "Yeah that was a time... Seth loved that comic..." he started and Carter was surprised to hear these words out of his mouth. His grin however quickly disappeard when he heard Sandy continue "You know Soph, Sethy loved that comic so much that Summy was almost jealous". Sandy knew with that one he got his daughter. He had to admit it was a nasty try but he knew that Sophie loved Seth and Summer more than anything and hated to see them fight just as much as seeing her parents fight.

Sophie gasped and she looked at her father wide-eyed and asked "Sethy and Summy fight -- comic?".

Sandy nodded as if he would feel SO SORRY about that. Sophie quickly continued "Sophie Lose Cohann not like carda-comic anmar" she said crossing her arms in front of her chest "sethy summy not fight -Soph not like".

Carter was stunned "how did he manage to change her mind that quickly????" he thought getting angry.

Sandy had to smile at his daughter when he heard her answer - first round: SANDY COHEN.

Most of the talk between Carter and Sandy continued this way - both trying to win their stupid little games until Carter spoke about that part of their lives that he better hadn't mentioned "So Kirsten i heard you went to rehab".

The table fell silent.

Carter smirked, thinking he hit a nerve with Sandy when he saw his expression.

Kirsten just looked at him, shocked about the sudden change of subject.

Sandy thought about the most painful way he could kill this guy after lunch and Sophie just thought "what rehab?".

And the first one to speak was indeed Sophie Rose asking "mummy, what rehab?".

Kirsten looked down not knowing what to say. Carter saw her looking down and knew HE DID SOMETHING WRONG. He slapped himself for it inside: Crap.

Sandy saw Kirsten getting uncomfortable - they hadn't really talked about it with Sophie - she was definitely too young for this serious kind of conversation.

He decided to break the silence, which Kirsten was very thankful for when she slipped her hand back in his to thank him silently "Baby... you know we told you about the trip mummy had to make" Sandy said and Sophie nodded "Sophie not there".

"Yeah you weren't there yet.." Sandy smiled at her. He really couldn't imagine a life without his little angel anymore.

"So..you know mummy wasn't well so she had to make this trip" Sandy explained further and when his daughter nodded he continued "and the 'hotel' mummy stayed in is called 'rehab' - there are a lot of doctors and other people that dont feel well" he finished and Sophie once again nodded understanding "like hopidal".

"Right like a hospital- that's it honey" Sandy said and Kirsten smiled at him.

Carter just listened to Sandy's crap "mummy wasnt well - mummy had to see doctors- mummy stayed at a fucking hotel" he thought angrily "perfect daddy - perfect fuckin SANDY COHEN!!!!!!!"

"So let's change the subject" Sandy continued and looked at Carter - oh how he wished he could beat the living daylight out of him right now.

"Yeah" Kirsten agreed and kissed Sandy's cheek, thankful to have him.

"So, Carter -- just by the way" Sandy said which was, of course, a lie "where did you 'accidentally' bump into my _wife"_ he said, saying the words 'accidentally' and 'wife' in a way that couldn't be misunderstood. At least not for Carter. In Sandish it was like "how did you ass manage to persuade my WIFE to have coffe with you" and "she is mine, only mine, she doesn't want you haha ha ha ha ha ha ha".

Carter got the message but was rather amused about the fact that he really got Sandy thinking and most importantly _worrying._

"Well i met Kirsten in the hospital when she was _alone waiting for someONE_" Carter replied and Sandy thought he must have misunderstood the tone Carter was using.

Kirsten quickly picked up on that and thought she really had to do something or within a minute Carter and Sandy would lie on the table, fighting.

"So guys, everyone has eaten - how about we go home and..uhm...watch...the football game, Carter you like football, dont you?" she said and Sandy just looked at her, not believing what she said.

Carter's grin only seemed to widen "Of course I do, you know me Kirsten" he said and Kirsten felt Sandy's hand turning into a tight ball.

Before anything else could be said, Kirsten stood up, scooped her daughter up in her arms and then made her way over to one of the waiters to pay the check.

So Sandy and Carter were left alone.

Alone like alone alone no one else around alone.

Sandy didn't know what to say or if there even was something left to say. They hated each other and they both knew and they both knew it was because they loved the same women: Kirsten Cohen.

"So Sandy you happy to have me staying with you and your hottie of a wife" Carter said suddenly and Sandy thought he imagined Carter saying those words.

"Excuse me?" he said and looked directly into his eyes.

"you heard me" Carter said coldly.

Sandy didn't waste a minute: HE COULDN'T HOLD BACK ANOTHER SECOND! He grabbed Carter's collar and pulled him so close that their faces were only inches apart over the table :"Listen to me you bastard! If you think you could fool me with your stupid 'what a coincidence Kirsten' - story you are wrong you little asshole! I swear to you, if you ever gonna touch her or say to her anything an old lady on the street wouldn't, believe me im gonna kill you!" Sandy breathed and pushed him so hard back into his chair that Carter winced in pain for a second, just in the minute Kirsten returned with her daughter so they could head home.

"Ready to go you two?" she asked, not having any idea of the events of the past 2 minutes and how they changed not only Sandy's life, because now he was sure that Carter's intention wasn't just 'catching up'.

-

"Another drink?" Kirsten asked Carter politely when she returned from upstairs because she tucked Sophie up in bed and saw his glass was empty.

"A beer would be really nice, thank you" he smiled at her - a little too long for Sandy's taste.

"Your wish is my comment" Kirsten said jokingly and went to the fridge to get Carter his cold beer.

When she left the room Sandy looked at Carter who was sitting on the couch while he was sitting on a chair and got sick when he saw his sutpid smile once again.

Carter smiled - Kirsten would return with his beer and the only free seat was right next to him ...ohhh im gonna enjoy Sandy's look..., he thought and grinned widely when he thought about it.

Kirsten 'finally' returned after a few moments and handed the beer to Carter, but to Carter's surprise she then made her way over to Sandy's chair and sat down on his lap, cuddling into him like it was something she did every day - what she probably really did.

Sandy smiled and kissed her head while he circled her body with his arms.

Kirsten sighed contently- she didn't even think about the possibility of sitting NOT next to Sandy/ on top of him just because there was enough space somewhere else.

Carter couldn't be angrier when he watched them through the movie, giggling quielty, Sandy kissing Kirsten's neck... it made him sick.

When it was late Sandy was happy that the movie finally ended- happy that Carter would finally leave and happy that he could be finally alone with his wife.

Too bad for Sandy: It didn't happen.

Just when Sandy was about to announce the movie had finished and that it was pretty late, Kirsten suggested "another one?".

Sandy groaned and Carter smiled "of -- course".

Kirsten stood up first claming that her top and trousers she wore for lunch were to uncomfortable so she was going to change into her PJs. Both men nodded and Sandy stood up, changed the DVD and then placed himself back on the chair, sighing.

Carter smirked- Kirsten getting changed - that was something he wouldn't miss for the word. And he already had an excuse to 'accidentally' enter the wrong room.

"Hey buddy where is the bathroom?" Carter asked, trying to be extra extra annoying.

Sandy sighed - he just wanted to have_ this_ out of his sight "down the hall - 3rd door -right side" he answered shortly and then concentrated on the starting movie.

Carter grinned - oh so you mean "go upstairs and search my wife", he thought to himself and then made his way into the hall but instead of searching the bathroom he climbed up the stairs to look for their bedroom (not that it was going to take long...he already knew their bedroom perfectly...)

-

When Kirsten made her way upstairs and had checked on Sophie she went into her and Sandy's bedroom to change in her PJs because she decided it was just too uncomfortable in her clothes. And it was just her husband and an old friend around- if it was Jimmy she'd do the same- right?

Picking up Sandy's Berkley T-shirt from the bed she made her way into the bathroom to get her pants she left there this morning when she climbed in the shower.

She then made her way back into the bedroom and knowing the door was already closed she started to undress herself to put her comfortable clothes on...

Carter stood in front of Kirsten's bedroom. He was impressed that he still knew this way by heart even if he was never 'officially' in this house.

He counted to ten just to be sure that he was going to enter the room in time. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... "CARTER!" he heard her yelling immediately. She stood there only in her bra - when she saw him opening the door and saw it wasn't Sandy she quickly grabbed the t-shirt to cover herself.

Needless to say, Carter enjoyed the view and smirked to himself, when he said "Oh my god, Kirsten i am so sorry, i just looked for the bathroom because Sandy kinda didn't talk to me a lot this evening and i didn't wanna annoy him any more than i already did".

Kirsten sighed and then forced a smile "Don't worry- but the master bathroom is downstars- just go back down, then walk along the hall until you reach the 3rd door on the right side" she explained already thinking the situation was just a funny misunderstanding.

Carter smiled back - oh how he loved her smile "right thanks and sorry - again" he said taking one last long look at her body and then turning around to leave the room.

"No worries" Kirsten whispered and shook her head.

"CARTER!" he heard the moment he left the room. Smiling widely he turned back towards the room to look at her through the open door frame.

Kirsten smiled. Carter smiled, thinking maybe she wanted 'something' from him - Sandy was still downstairs so they could easily... he started dreaming but was interrupted by Kirsten saying "the door".

Carter was confused for a moment before he understood. She just wanted him to close the door before going back downstairs - ohhh too bad.

"Sorry" he said slightly angry at himself, closed the door and then went back downstairs where Sandy was still sitting- no clue that he was not the only man that got to see his wife today in all her glory. Smirking he placed himself back on the couch. He knew he couldn't tell Sandy what happened - proud or not - because he knew that Sandy's thread from lunch was not a joke.

A few moments later Kirsten joined them back in the living room and placed herself back on Sandy's lap after kissing his lips and making him smile.

"What did you do so long up there?" Sandy asked and cuddled her closer into him.

"Mh i checked on Sophie - oh my god you should've seen her - she was so beautiful and sweet...they are so peaceful and innocent when they're sleeping.." Kirsten told Sandy and forgot to tell him what else was the reason why she took that long to get dressed- because after Carter entered the room, Kirsten turned every five secounds to the door to check that she was really alone. She truly didn't feel comfortable anymore - _in her own bedroom with a closed door!_

"Yeah just as beautiful as her mother" Sandy said kissing her neck and making her smile and whisper "thanks" back to him.

Sandy looked at Carter- a triumphant grin on his face when he said "I love to watch you sleeping too".

Carter sat there watching them and listening to Sandy's crap. He felt himself getting angrier and angrier each second- he might be able to watch her sleep and cuddling, kissing and _fucking _her whenever he wants- but not for long anymore, he thought and Carter's face turned into an amused expression when he imagined Sandy's face when Kirsten was gonna tell him that she was going to spend the rest of her life as Kirsten _Buckley_.

-

After the secound movie had finally finished, Sandy was quick to say 'how late it was' and that he was 'really tired', in Sandyish: Carter get lost!! Kirsten i want to be 'alone' with you!!

Both Kirsten, who laughed at him, and Carter, who was mad beyond words, got the message and after 3 hours of carterish annoyance, Sandy finally waved him out the door and called after him "drive safely" to show Kirsten how "good he could behave himself". "drive safely in the ocean and never come back" Sandy finshed the sentence in mind and forced a smile when Carter yelled "Thanks for the evening, night Kirsten". Kirsten just smiled and waved a hand goodbye to him when Sandy and Kirsten watched him disappearing down the road to get his car.

-

Later that night Sandy finally made his way to his bedroom, hoping Kirsten wasn't already asleep. After that day Sandy really needed to know that Kirsten loved _HIM _and only _him._ As nice as Sandy always tried to be - Carter's presence was too much for him.

When he entered the bedroom and saw Kirsten already in bed with the bedsheets pulled up to her nose and her eyes closed Sandy sighed slightly disappointed - so she was sleeping.

He then undressed, his back facing his 'sleeping' wife. The moment he was just wearing his boxers and was about to slip into his pants he heard Kirsten saying "leave them off".

Surprised Sandy turned around to face her "i thought you were sleeping" he stated and she grinned "i know".

Sandy left his pants off as he was told and climbed into bed next to his wife, still wondering why she pulled the sheets up to her nose.

Kirsten read his thoughts and giggled "well i actually wanted to go to sleep but then...i decided i was cold" she said seductevily and then opened the covers for him so he could see what she was wearing which was in fact : nothing. Sandy just gasped when he saw that she was naked under the covers and almost didn't hear her continuing her sentence "so i thought maybe my husband could warm me up!".

After a few moments Sandy finally managed to look her back in the eyes and then grinned "I think i can definitely do that".

"Thought so" she smiled back at him and then shifted her weight so she was leaning against his body.

Sandy hands found their way immediately around her body to pull her closer while his lips covered hers in an erotic kiss, making their tongues twirling around each other.

Kirsten loved these kind of games she could play with him ever so often - in fact she couldn't think about situations she felt sexier in.

Deciding that she wasn't quite finished with him, she pulled away from the kiss and looked at him mischievously. Sandy didn't know what she was doing so he was slightly confused when she pulled away and unwrapped his arms from around her waist. Before he had any time to ask what she was doing, she had already made her way on top of him and kissed him teasingly before she slowly began to kiss along his jawline, down his neck, over his bare shoulder, down his sexy chest and trained stomach. She then reached his waist line and smiled to herself when she heard him moan. Not wanting to wait another second, Kirsten pulled down his boxers and slipped them off his legs, throwing them out of bed.

From his position everything Sandy could see was a bump under the covers, but when he felt her breath on his lower half he moaned - he couldn't wait for her.

The next thing he felt was her warm wet mouth wrapping around him and starting to blow him- first slowly and then she increased herself slightly.

Sandy's hand tangled themselves immediately in her blonde long hair and he groaned when she brought him closer and closer to his climax.

Knowing he couldn't last much longer he whispered "ahh baby so close" to tell her she could pull away. To his surprise she stayed there and finished her 'task' until he screamed her name in sheer pleasure.

Kirsten remained in her position until she was sure he was satisfied. She then made her way back upstairs and peeked her head out of under the sheets so she was lying on top of him and could look up at him. Seeing he was still breathless and had his eyes closed, Kirsten giggled, proud of her 'work'.

After a few moments Sandy's breathing returned to normal and he then pulled Kirsten up at her shoulders so he could kiss her lovingly, still tasting the remainder of himself in her warm mouth.

They kissed passionatally for a few moments until Kirsten felt Sandy getting hard against her once again and moaned into his mouth.

Sandy smiled when he heard her moan and was quick to flip them over so he could 'even the score'.

He was just about to kiss down her naked body when she stopped him by taking his head in her hands "honey" she breathed "I can't wait".

Her husband just smiled and nodded at her and then parted her legs so he could lie between them and their groins met once again, making them both breathless.

Kirsten pulled Sandy's head down to her's and kissed him again, slipping her tongue into his mouth, while Sandy slipped one hand down between their bodies and between her legs to feel her and making Kirsten's gasp. Knowing she couldn't wait any longer she broke the kiss and whispered in his ear "honey please".

Sandy didn't need to be asked twice, lowering his head once again to her's he pressed his lips firmly onto her's to prevent her from screaming and waking their daughter when he entered her quickly. Both moaned into each other's mouth when Sandy increased his pace- thrusting faster in and out of her.

"AH SANDY!!" Kirsten screamed when she climaxed and shortly after Sandy followed, shouting her name.

He then collapsed on top of her and breathed deeply into her neck while they both enjoyed their beautiful afterglow- just as always.

"Wow! What did i do to deserve this by the way?" Sandy broke the silence after a few moments.

Kirsten smiled and stroked the hair on the back of his neck, still holding him tight "well i wanted to thank you".

"Thank me, for what?" Sandy asked a little confused.

"Because you were great today" she explained referring to his behaviour (at least everything she saw) with Carter.

"OH! Right, well for you - anytime honey" Sandy whispered and grinned to himself

_"oh if she knew..."_

**Hey!!! So first of all: Thanks for your reviews i'm glad you hate my Carter cuz that's my intention exactly! I know the story is kinda weird but it's so fun writing these chapters :D hope you still enjoy the story! Please tell me what you think X much love , Jen**


	7. Delicious food!

**Hey guys! Sorry that i havent updated any of my stories in ages- i was just too lazy lol. Well here is a new chapter for my Carter-story hehe. Hope you enjoy and sorry about the spelling - i'm so tired lol. Much love xx**

The next week looked already good for Sandy. He had 3 days off work because Paul Glass told him he wasn't needed because a lot of students were away for the holidays anyway. Sandy was also happy because he knew that meant 3 whole days with his family- with his wife- which meant _no Carter _for once. Sandy knew it was stupid to even think that there could be something going on between Carter and his wife, but there was still this memory in his head. These memories actually - of that fateful, horrible, worst year ever.

_"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME"_

_"Sandy, YOU LEFT ME!"_

_"I AM NOT GOING"_

_"It...was just a kiss. I might have been attracted to him but i promise Carter is the past"_

_"I'm sorry"_

_"Sandy, I love you"_

Sandy had to stop these pictures from flowing through his head. Kirsten was right, _it was the past_ and just because Carter had to show up again didn't mean that those memories had to become his reality again. He wouldn't let it happen.

"You okay?" the soft voice of his wife interrupted his thoughts.

"You are awake" Sandy answered surprised, dodging her question.

"Obviously" she mocked him and then turned slightly in his arms so she was able to catch his lips in hers in a soft kiss.

"That was a great night yesterday" Sandy told her smiling, changing the subject. He really didn't need to talk about that year or CARTER BUCKLEY again and especially not with her of all people.

"Yeah i could tell how much you enjoyed your time with Carter" Kirsten teased him jokingly, but stopped when she saw his serious expression.

"I was joking, honey".

"I know" Sandy said hesitantly while looking down at her beautiful, but now frowning face.

"I was just talking about _our_ night. Not him" Sandy said to make sure she understood he wasn't mad.

"I know" she repeated his sentence. "Mhh.. yeah that was a great night" she finished smiling and snuggled closer into his arms.

They lay in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each others company before Sandy spoke again "You know baby"... he started and when he saw her looking back up at him, he continued "im free for 3 days now... so we could... i dont know - celebrate that" he finished and smiled cheekily at her.

Kirsten just chuckled and placed a soft kiss on his shoulder and neck before she answered "oh yeah ? what do you have in mind?".

Sandy's smile only seemed to widen when he heard her answer, before he rolled them over so he lay on top of her.

"You'll see" he said and started to kiss all up and down her neck, tickling her and making her giggle.

When Sandy moved his kisses back to Kirsten's mouth, hands started to explore the other's body and things were heating up, Kirsten and Sandy were interrupted by a shrill sound. The telephone.

"Arghh" Sandy groanded, showing his disapproval when Kirsten had to push his hand out from under her top to reach to the side to answer the phone.

"Please just ignore..." Sandy tried to say but was already interrupted by a polite "Hello".

Sandy sighed and dropped his head back down on Kirsten's shoulder. However, when he heard her continuing his head shot back up as he looked angryly at her.

"CARTER!" Kirsten said surprised and then looked apologitely up at Sandy who wasn't looking happy at all - definitely a way to ruin the mood.

"Yeah.. no no no absolutely..what? yes" Sandy heard his wife answering down the phone and sighed. Oh how he hated that guy. Not that he affected his normal everyday-life , NO now he was even disturbing his SEXLIFE - Sandy could maybe live with the first problem, but definitely not with the last.

When Sandy continued looking down at his wife he just stopped paying attention to what she was saying and decided to continue with his earlier task instead- pleasing The Kirsten.

Kirsten was slightly taken aback when Sandy placed another few wet kisses down her neck. Well, it felt definitely too good to stop him.

"Hmm" she moaned, forgetting for a second that Carter was on the other side of the phone listening. Sandy smiled widely against her skin when he heard her moaning audibly.

"WHAT? No- I'm..fine! I just ... umm... ate something really delicious" she said, not being able to find a better excuse- Sandy was really the only one who could make her lose control so easily.

Sandy had to burry his head further into her hair to be able to stop him from bursting into tears of laughter- because she ATE something really delicious?

Great excuse- really convincing - but maybe it was good enough for Carter, it wasn't like he ever made a woman moan- at least not his woman, Sandy thought grinning.

When Sandy heard Kirsten continuing with the conversation he realised that wasn't enough, so he slipped his hand slowly down from her breasts, over her stomach and right down between her legs, tickling her lightly and making her gasp.

"Car...Carter... I..need" Kirsten tried to say between harsh breaths. When Sandy finally looked at her she gave him _The Kirsten Look _and tried to grasp his hand with her free one, failing miserably, because he had already pinned it to the headboard.

"TO GO" she finished her sentence almost screaming when she felt two of Sandy's fingers disappear into her.

Kirsten felt her own hips bucking uncontrollably and she knew she wouldnt hold on much longer, neither was she in the position to have a proper conversation right now.

"No..I mean Yes - Caaaaaaaaaaarter" Kirsten continued and Sandy could've protested when she almost MOANED her former colleagues name. That was definitely something Sandy didn't wanna hear when he pleasured his wife.

"I have...i'll call back later" was all Kirsten brought out before she pushed the red button and threw the phone away so she could grip Sandy tightly.

"Oh god, just don't ask any questions- no teasing- JUST FREAKIN DO IT" Kirsten instructed him and just ignored his amused expression when he stopped pleasuring his wife with his hands and instead positioned himself on top of her.

-

"That was..." Sandy said and started stroking her hair.

"EMBARRASSING" Kirsten finished but had to giggle eventually herself.

"I was about to say... great.. amazing- perfect, but if you wanna put it that way..." Sandy joked and kissed her square on the lips.

"There couldnt be a better way to start my day" Sandy sighed and leaned his head against hers.

"Mhm" Kirsten agreed and laced one of his hands with her own.

A few moments passed without a word- they just enjoyed the comfortable silence and each other's warmth, until Kirsten suddenly sat up.

"OH MY GOD".

"What's wrong baby?" Sandy asked concerned, sitting up too.

"Carter" Kirsten stated still shocked.

"WHAT?" Sandy asked a little shocked and he had to admit- hurt.

"I was just so rude on the phone" she explained, looking at Sandy for the first time.

"arghh come on- he'll survive. It was his entire fault- if he hadnt interrupted earlier..." Sandy said and made Kirsten giggle "Yeah right baby, i'm gonna call him back and appoligize".

"noo stay in bed with me" Sandy protested and pushed her back into the pillows.

"Honey..." Kirsten argued lightly but had to smile sweetly when she heard Sandy's next sentence "five more minutes? pleeease?"

-

"Oh no problem really" Carter said when he heard her appologize.

"I'm still sorry..." Kirsten said for the millionth time.

"It's fine it's fine, but... just ouf of curiosity, what were you doing?" Carter asked and Kirsten almost dropped the cup of coffee in her hands.

"I..uh... I... cooked and uh.. i burned myself all the time- me and doing two things at the same time- not a good combination" she quickly found an excuse and hoped he'd buy it- he didnt.

"No offense but you cook at 7:30 in the morning?" Carter asked jokingly but felt himself getting slightly angry that she was lying.

"yeah...no...umm... that.. Sophie was so hungry that... yeah that sounds weird i know" Kirsten murmured more to herself than to Carter.

"Well anyway the reason i called in the first place was... you know Sandy has to probably work all day so i thought maybe you'd like to have lunch with me or something" Carter suggested and felt himself smiling. His smile however quickly faded.

"Actually, Carter, that's a really nice idea, but Sandy's free from work for 3 days because of a short holiday, don't ask me why and how" Kirsten answered politely and found herself feeling slightly bad because she let him down.

"Oh.. okay well then.." Carter started sadly but Kirsten interrupted him "but hey why not have lunch anyway" she suggested and made Carter smile. However when she turned around to look at her husband she saw him resting against the kitchen counter with one side while making weird gestures with his hands and mouthing a "what the fuck".

She bit her lip and smiled at him apologitely before finishing the conversation with Carter and telling him when to stop by at the house.

"Kirsten" Sandy almost shrieked the second she put the phone down.

"Im sorry- he sounded so... bad"

"good"

"Sandy!"

"Kirsten!"

"That's not funny"

"I didnt say it was"

"I had to invite him"

"No you just wanted to, admit"

"Sandy, this conversation his ridiciolous"

"maybe it is, Kirsten, i dont care" Sandy said turning around and walking out of the room. He hated how easily this guy made them fight over something as stupid as lunch.

-

"Baby" Kirsten whispered quietly when she wrapped her arms around his middle from behind.

"I'm sorry that I just invited him over, I should've asked you first" Kirsten apologised while kissing his neck a couple of times.

She really hated fighting with him- and Carter was definitely not worth enough for fighting with her husband.

"Yeah and I'm sorry that i overreacted" Sandy said and let out the breath he had been holding for too long. When he felt her rubbing his chest with a hand, he slowly turned around and wrapped his arms around her before he kissed her softly on the lips. Seeing her closing her eyes, he deepened the kiss for a moment before the both of them pulled away, smiling at each other. As much as they hated their fights, as much they loved their making-ups.

"Are we okay?" Kirsten whispered to him, studying his eyes.

"Yeah". And their lips met again in a gentle kiss.

-

"Daddyyyyyyy" Kirsten heard her little daughter screaming. She smiled when she looked around the corner and saw her husband throwing their daughter in the air before catching her and spinning the little girl around. She couldnt have been any happier - her life couldnt be closer to 'perfect'. Her family already was perfect, even if she missed Seth and Ryan terribly.

"lunch's almost ready you two" Kirsten yelled from the kitchen before she heard the door bell.

When she was about to get it, Sandy yelled back "I'll get it baby".

-

Carter stood in front of the house. God knew, he couldnt be more excited. He was going to have dinner with that gorgeous blonde he laid eyes 6 years ago.

He looked down at the flowers he got her- he hoped she'd know the symbolic of RED roses.

Carter's smile only seemed to widen when he saw a silhouette behind the glass door approach.

At the same time, Sandy was standing on the other side of the wall, wondering if Kirsten would notice if Sandy killed Carter quickly and let him disappear in one of the bins next to the front door. When he decided on YES she would notice, he took a deep breath and opened the large wooden door in front of him.

Sandy's expression was sad. Carter's was happy. However, when the door opened and Sandy saw Carter's shocked face, they expressions changed , almost swapped.

"what the hell is he doing at home?" Carter asked himself angrily and disappointed at the same time. He thought Kirsten wanted to have lunch with him _alone_.

"Carter" Sandy started the conversation , now grinning when he realised how uncomfortable Carter felt.

"Hello Sandy" Carter greeted the slightly older man while trying to hide his disappointment that he and Kirsten weren't alone.

"Wow you shouldn't have" Sandy said when he saw the roses in Carter's hands before taking them in his hands.

"red roses. Oh my god Carter I don't know what to say" Sandy said, mimicking a fourteen year old girl that got roses on her first date.

"shut up" Carter breathed.

"what? awww Baby, I can't say I love you to another man, but i feel very much affaction for you as well" Sandy mocked him, remembering his son's words on graduation day.

"Very funny" Carter answered, not knowing what else to say. Damn, he thought, he never new something good to say in return.

"GUYS - lunch's getting cold if you decide to speak a little longer in front of the door" Kirsten yelled from the living-room, where she was sitting at a table with her little daughter to her right.

When Sandy and Carter entered the living-room and Carter had greeted Kirsten briefly, the first thing the both of them noticed was the one, only free chair next to Kirsten. WIthout needing words, both men looked at each other - race. Without wasting another second both mean raced to that free chair like 4-year-olds that try to get the last bobbycar.

Kirsten just tried to ignore their childish behaviour while putting the napkin on her daughter's lap.

After a moment everyone was sitting on the table- Sandy won, grinning triumphantly.

Everyone was seated and started eating before Kirsten asked "So Carter... how was.. how was your day?".

"Good" he almost whispered, still being embarrassed about the fact he lost their little game - again.

The table felt silent again until Sophie said "mummy good foody- sophie like cheeesy".

Kirsten and Sandy stared at each other and giggled before Kirsten grinned and answered "yeah baby that you have from your daddy and his cheeesy comments".

Now Sandy laughed too and pouted playfully- the only one on the table that wasnt laughing was Carter . "Oh boy...".

The rest of lunch went uneventfully. Nobody said very much. Nobody had something important to say.

-

"Thanks for lunch and well actually dinner, too" Carter said on his way out, making sure to adress ONLY Kirsten.

"No problem, it was the least we could do" Kirsten said smiling, but jumped a little when she felt Sandy's warm breath on her neck and his arms circling her waist.

"Nighty night, Tiger" Sandy said and winked at the other man, shocking both Carter and his wife when they looked at him.

Sandy just laughed and looked at Kirsten "Oh we decided we want nicknames you know- we became such close friends".

Kirsten just raised an eyebrow at him before giggling herself- if that was true, Kirsten was a monkey.

"We did?" Carter asked, pretending to be surprised, his cheeks redening- Sandy didnt know if it was because he was embarrassed or just furious.

When he saw Sandy nodding, he smirked himself "right, uhm... Princess" Carter answered- he tried to find the most female name there was. Carter smiled when he saw Sandy's expression- it definitely did the trick.

"Princess, Tiger... uh huh... maybe i should start worrying about you two and your role games" Kirsten spoke up and giggled at the two men - they really acted like little boys all day long.

"Didnt know you had such a female side baby" she said looking again at Sandy, who, without thinking about it twice, grabbed her and kissed her hard on the lips, making a show for Carter - well now that definitely worked, too.

When Sandy finally let go off her, Kirsten blushed and rambled something about "drive safely and see ya soon".

"Byebye baby" Sandy mouthed to him after Kirsten went back inside because she was cold.

Maybe Sandy thought he won that game- but if he thought he wouldnt need to worry about the little helpless Carter-BABY - he was wrong.

-

That evening Sandy, Kirsten and Sophie all cuddled in Sophie's bed while Sandy was reading a story to his baby.

Kirsten was on one side of Sandy, her head resting in the side of his neck - when he heard her breathing softly, he knew she was asleep.

Smiling he looked at his other side where his baby was rolled into a ball next to her parents. His whole world was lying in that bed with him and he knew he wouldnt lose them for the world- he just _couldnt _live without his babies. He would never let someone take them away or hurt them- nobody and especially not Carter Buckley.

"...and they lived happily ever after" Sandy finished smiling before he closed the book, wrapped his arms around his sleeping girls and closed his eyes himself.

**Please tell me what you think xxx**


	8. A not so happy birthday!

It was enough. Enough silly mind-games. Enough sneaking around the house. Enough watching Kirsten instead of touching her. Enough stupid cock fights with Sandy. Enough of these stupid jokes to make her daughter laugh to impress her. Enough.

And he had enough of his annoying girlfriend, but that was the slightest problem: He'd get rid of her with a simple phone call and he'd never have to see her again.

"Hello?" he heard her voice on the other side of the phone. He didn't think twice about the thing he was about to do- she didn't mean a thing to him and he needed to concentrate on _her _and only her.

"Gill, it's me" he answered coldly and waited for her cheery ramble. It never came.

"You there?" he asked impatiently after a few moments. He wasn't used to silence when he talked to her or phoned her. She was always the loud, excited chick he had met.

After a few seconds, he thought she had hung up on him but a sudden, soft whisper came "yes".

Now he was definitely confused. Something was different. No, something went wrong.

"You alright?" Carter asked before thinking about it. What is wrong with me? Carter asked himself. This phone call was absolutely not planned this way. He was supposed to get rid of her forever not ask her if she was okay whilst feeling sorry for her.

"Carter you hurt me" Gill whispered sadly.

Carter laughed sarcastically to himself.

"How did you work that one out?" he asked her annoyed. Every tone of concern had left his voice and it was replaced by annoyance.

Gillian was quiet again and Carter shook his head. What was up with this woman? It was not like he had ever treated her differently.

"I didn't do any" Carter started to say but he was interrupted by the beeping of the phone that told you that the person on the other side had hung up.

Carter opened his mouth shocked before he closed it again and slammed the phone angrily back on the table. He watched it fall into pieces before he thought about what happened. Why was he even angry at Gill for hanging up on him? It was obvious that she did not want to talk to him anymore and wasn't that what he wanted too so he could concentrate on Kirsten?

-

"MUMMY DADDY" Sophie called when she pushed the wooden doors open that led to her parents' bedroom. The little girl was surprised to find the room empty.

"Mummy?" Sophie shouted when she peeked her head into the bathroom. No answer.

"Daaddy?" the blonde angel screamed through the house while she went downstairs. She was still dressed in only her pyjamas. And again nobody answered. The little girl swallowed deeply, being afraid that her parents had forgotten her and moved to Australia where all the Kangers live. She watched a program with Kirsten the night before and they talked about a young couple that decided to move to Australia with their baby-daughter to have a better life. Especially the many kangaroos fascinated Sophie.

The now 5-year-old climbed down the last few steps of the stairs and when she still didn't get an answer, her smile faded and she was scared all of a sudden.

Her first thought was that she was alone on her birthday and her parents had left her.

Kirsten and Sandy looked at each other before giving Ryan the 'Ok'. All three members of the Cohen family stood downstairs in the living-room and waited patiently for the blonde angel to appear in the room. The three of them smiled at each when they heard the creek of the broken step and listened to quiet steps coming closer before they jumped out of their hiding places and yelled 'Surprise. HAPPY BIRTHDAY'.

Sophie Rose stood there shocked for a wee while before she realised what was going on. After she had looked at her parents and smiled at them, her eyes caught another figure, she hadn't seen in ages: her big brother.

"Ryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Sophie yelled and jumped up and down.

Ryan and the rest of the Cohen family smiled before Ryan pulled his little sister into a big hug, whispering 'Happy Birthday sweetie' into her hair.

Sophie grinned before releasing her big brother to pull Sandy and Kirsten into a hug, never wanting to let go.

"Happy birthday sweetheart" both Sandy and Kirsten said and kissed their daughter on one cheek each.

Sophie smiled and whipped the single tear away from her cheek – no one had forgotten, and everyone she loved was there. Mummy, Daddy, Ry and… She realised not everyone she loved was there. Where was Seth?

Sadly, she looked around the room trying to make out if there was enough room for another surprise guest. There was not.

Kirsten watched her little girl looking around the room before she asked "what's wrong honey?"

Sophie looked up at her mother for a moment before she whispered "where's Sethy?".

Kirsten touched her heart for a moment, feeling sorry for her little girl, before she looked at her husband silently asking him to answer the question for her.

Sandy crouched down on one knee and took his daughter's hands in his to get her full attention and said "Seth wanted to come baby and he said he's going to take the next available flight next week to get here to do something with you but he couldn't make it to your party today. We are sorry sweetie but Ryan's here and your friends will come over today too so we'll make the best of the day and you should call your brother because he told us that he has a surprise for his favourite baby sister". Sandy looked at her and squeezed her hands before he kissed her forehead and pulled her into another hug.

Sophie nodded understanding into her father's shoulder and accepted the phone her mother had offered her. "Just have to press the green button baby, I dialled for you" Kirsten told her little girl, scooping her up in her arms and carrying her over to the table that was covered in presents.

Sophie seemed oblivious to the fact that all those presents were for her and she had only eyes (and ears) for the phone.

After she pressed the green button and held the phone right next to her ear she waited patiently for her biological brother to answer.

Beep.

Beep.

"Hi this is Seth Cohen, I'm sorry but I'm not…" Sophie heard her brother's voice say and she sighed disappointed. Her expression changed however when the voice continued "able to answer my phone right now, but if you are my favourite sister Sophie, say 'wabadabadoo' and I'll make an exception". The blonde girl giggled and screamed "wabadabadoo", making everyone in the room share a questioning but amused look because they could only hear one part of the conversation and who started a phone call with the word 'wabadabadoo' instead of 'Hello'?

Sophie giggled when she listened to her older brother's 'beeping'-noises.

"SETHY" his sister interrupted him after a while and he chuckled on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Pumpkin. Happy birthday!" Seth greeted his little sister and she smiled widely.

"Thankies" she answered and smiled at her mum, then at her dad and Ryan while listening contently down the phone.

"So sis what did you get?". Of course it was the first thing Seth Izikiel Cohen wanted to know. He was a Cohen. He was Sandy's son and Sophie's brother. Well, and he was Seth.

"Soph hasn't checked" she answered and suddenly focused on the many neatly wrapped boxes on the table.

"Well then you better go and find out" Seth said, not believing that his sister was patient enough to wait that long to open her presents. On the other hand, he felt honoured that his sister even thought about him on _her day _– he really missed the little one sometimes.

"Soph will, but mummy and daddy and Ry said you wanna tell Soph surpriseeeeeeeeeee and Soph loves surpiseeeees" she replied excitedly. Seth smiled, not answering for a moment to tease his baby sister. "Well I guess mum has told you that I'll come over next week to visit you guys" Seth started and imagined his sister nodding before he continued. "Well and I thought… why not make my visit special and do something with my sister? And seen as you love ponies, don't ask, dad told me everything about your new obsession, I thought we could spend a whole weekend together on a real ranch with horses and ponies and real cowboys. Just you and me and Ryan" Seth said and wished he could see the wide smile on his sister's face- he knew she was smiling though, because he could hear her gasp.

"Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Sophie yelled happily before she continued the conversation with Seth until he had to go because of one of his classes and they said their "see ya soon"s.

It was later that day when the FOUR Cohens sat in the living room and Sandy, Kirsten and Ryan watched Sophie playing with her new toys. Kirsten and Sandy were glad that Sophie was not too upset because of Seth' absence and that she was happy about her surprise and presents.

Ryan spent most of the after-noon playing 'dolls' with his little sister and they both enjoyed each others company while Sandy and Kirsten got everything ready for Sophie's birthday party.

2 hours later –

"Is anyone still hungry?" Kirsten asked the five kids that sat around the table and were laughing at a little game they were playing with the food/ cake.

"No mummy" Sophie answered for herself and her friends and smiled up at her mum to tell her everyone was happy and okay.

Kirsten nodded and kissed her daughter's head when she walked past her before she disappeared back in the kitchen to join Ryan and Sandy.

"Oh Ryan, sweetie don't do the dishes, I'll do it tonight" Kirsten said when she saw her son washing the dishes. Sandy grinned at her when she cuddled into his side before he said "Hey baby you are busy tonight… with me" Sandy joked and Kirsten hit him in the ribs. Ryan laughed embarrassed and said "Sandy's right, you guys should do something tonight – I mean with Sophie". Sandy chuckled and Kirsten looked down embarrassed.

"Maybe I should just go back and check on the kids" Kirsten said to change the subject but Sandy was quicker, grabbed her arm and pulled her into a long enjoyable kiss. She tried her best to pull away but he just held her tighter and she started to giggle at the situation at some point.

Ryan looked at them and blushed when they finally broke apart. Admiring the couple's love was one thing, but watching _your parents_ make out was another.

When Sandy released his wife and she kissed his cheek, he watched her leaving the room again which made him sigh in disappointment – how he wished, they were alone.

"So Ryan, how is life?" Sandy asked when he leaned back against the kitchen counter and watched his son drying the last plate.

"It's good. It's good" Ryan said and was impressed that he had managed to use 2 different words in one sentence.

Sandy smiled and looked around the room, trying to look casual before he asked "How is… everything going with the college-girls?". Ryan chuckled silently without turning around to face Sandy. Ryan knew that Sandy was nervous and didn't know if he should've asked that question, so he thought he'd tease him and stayed silent for a few moments. After a few seconds of silence between them, Ryan turned around and looked at Sandy while copying his position and leaning against the kitchen counter opposite him. "It's been … interesting" he answered and blushed lightly.

Their roles seemed to have swapped because now it was Sandy who chuckled at Ryan's uncomfortable look.

"Interesting huh?" Sandy asked intrigued and smiled when he thought back to his own old college days.

Ryan looked up at his "father" and nodded, not knowing where this conversation was headed.

"Well I'm glad they keep you _interested. _I hoped that Berkeley would be as _fun_ for you as it was for me when I was your age" Sandy told his son with a smirk, referring to Kirsten's and his young love and well… the "few" girls he met before Kirsten.

Ryan raised a single eyebrow. Sandy and Kirsten had told him many old Berkeley stories and Ryan enjoyed every single one like they talked about his own memories. And he definitely wanted to hear a new story – a story that wouldn't be as perfect as the others and one that wasn't about Sandy's and Kirsten's perfect relationship and wonderful love. Nope, it would be about a young 22-year-old student like Ryan who was trying to find the right girl but didn't say No to some fun on his way to Miss Perfect.

"You, Sandy Cohen, married to the princess of Newport, had _fun _with girls who weren't called Kirsten Nichol?" Ryan's left eyebrow joined the other in the sky when Sandy grinned and nodded.

"Now I'm interested" Ryan stated and leaned back into a more comfortable position to signal to Sandy that he wanted to hear the story no matter how long it would be.

"Well… 22-year-old males shouldn't be allowed to go to college all on their own" Sandy said smirking and went over to the fridge to get a cold drink.

"And why would that be?" Ryan asked, not allowing Sandy to get away with that simple answer.

"Because" Sandy started while he closed the fridge door and opened a fresh water bottle. "Sometimes it takes a while to find the right girl and guys seem to think that they could try until they find the right one under all these other girls" Sandy offered and Ryan nodded understanding, knowing exactly what Sandy was talking about.

"Well thanks to fate it didn't take long to find my lady love" Sandy said chuckling but when he saw Ryan's slight smile and his expression changing he stopped and looked at him concerned "You alright kid?".

Ryan nodded though he didn't feel alright. He admired Sandy in more than one way. One thing he adored was the undying love for his wife, his honesty and his weird little comforting speeches.

"Sandy… can I ask ya something?" Ryan asked his father after a long pause that was filled with silence.

"Sure. Everything and at anytime" Sandy said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"How did you know that Kirsten was your Miss perfect? That she was _your_ girl, the love of your life, the woman you wanted to get old with. What was different about her?" Ryan rambled and was surprised at how many words he could string together.

Sandy gave him one of his Sandy-Cohen-smiles before he answered "Wow a lot of serious questions for a carefree young good-looking guy" Sandy stated before answering seriously. "To be honest, I have no idea. I know you are thinking 'very helpful' but that's just the way it is. I had a lot of beautiful, smart, young girls, made a lot of experiences – good and bad – but Kirsten was just… she felt different. She challenged me and I challenged her. She wasn't just a girl, she became my best friend, the person I could trust without a doubt in the world" Sandy said and smiled slightly at the picture of young Kirsten in his head and the reminder of their first little coffee date.

"She _felt_ different?" Ryan asked and looked a little confused for a second. Sandy laughed. "Not only in a sexual way, even if I gotta tell ya that she was the hottest girl I ever had…" Sandy tried to continue but Ryan smiled and nodded "alright Sandy too much information".

Sandy giggled before getting serious again "Look she felt different because she turned my world upside down. I tried to forget her, move on but it didn't work – I couldn't get this girl out of my head. I thought about her every single second of the day - her gorgeous face haunted me from the grocery store to the shower. She was everywhere and the most important thing about this was that I just stopped wanting to be with any other girl. And that, kid, was when I knew I had to have her all to myself and that I could never let her go without losing a part of myself, too".

-

"Kirsten?".

Kirsten snapped out of her daydream that included lots images

of Sandy when she heard Kathryn, her daughter's friend, call her name.

She immediately focused her attention on the little girl and turned around in her chair to get a better look at the shy girl.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked and watched Kathryn getting closer.

"You look really pretty" Kathy stated randomly and Kirsten smiled at her cuteness.

"Thanks, honey, you are beautiful, too" she said and the smile on Kathryn's face grew.

"Why don't you play with the other girls and Sophie?" Kirsten asked when the girl didn't say anything else.

"Umm… I donno. I don't have a…" the girl started to say but she was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Oh, sweetie, wait here a second, I think the first parents arrived to pick you girls up" she said stroked the girls hair and made her way to the door.

-

"Carter".

Kirsten was surprised to see her friend on the first door step – she definitely didn't think that he would turn up today. Maybe he just wanted to say "Happy Birthday?".

"Kirsten" he simply said but something was different in his voice. She thought she smelled something she really had enough of – alcohol- but before she could be sure or ask him about it she gazed down his arm and saw that his hand was pressing firmly against his side- he tried to cover something. And his hand was covered in something dark- something red…Blood.

"Carter oh my god" Kirsten whispered shocked before she quickly let him in and pushed him past the kids and upstairs into the bedroom- she really didn't need 5 worried kids and she wanted to do something against Carter's wound.

-

"What happened?" Kirsten asked when she disinfected the cut and covered it with a tissue and a plaster.

"What do you mean?" he answered and Kirsten swore that he was not sober.

"I mean what happened to your stomach?" she asked again, motioning to the covered injury.

"Oh that" Carter said and waved the problem away.

"Nothing".

"Nothing?"

"Yes didn't you hear me?" Carter asked in an angrier tone.

"No I did hear you but could you please tell me why you showed up in front of my house – on my DAUGHTER'S BIRHTDAY- with a deep cut in your stomach, oh and I forgot to mention that you are completely drunk" Kirsten said firmly, being mad at him for scaring her so much and ruining her good mood on her daughter's 5th birthday.

Kirsten looked at him for a moment and a sudden cold fear hit her when she watched Carter's expression change.

-

"Okay I got it Sandy" Ryan chuckled when his foster father finished another story about his mail truck experiences.

"Well all I wanted to say is that we had a lot of fun in there" Sandy said laughing and patted his son's shoulder.

"Yeah I thought so" Ryan said and his already red face turned a few shades darker.

"Well son, your mum is a hottie and I got her" Sandy said and Ryan smiled at the mentioning of Sandy's feelings towards Ryan – he called him his and Kirsten's son.

Both Sandy and Ryan lost themselves in another conversation and decided to have a beer outside while the girls still played happily in the living-room. They had fun and Sandy enjoyed bathing in his college-memories with a real guy – I had been a long time since he had a serious conversation with anyone but his wife.

Unfortunately didn't hear Ryan the door bell, the worried gasp of Kirsten, the quick steps towards the bathroom upstairs or the muffled scream that would be heard only a minutes after Kirsten entered the bathroom with their _guest_ –

_neither did Sandy_.

-

"YOU??? YOU ARE CALLING ME DRUNK?" Carter asked, his face tightening.

Kirsten knew he was definitely a whole lot more drunk than she thought when she smelled the tequila on his breath when he yelled at her.

Carter got up from the side of the bathtub and took a step towards her. Kirsten froze.

What was happening?

"ANSWER ME YOU CHEATING BITCH" he screamed at her and Kirsten prayed to god that someone, anyone, SANDY, heard him and would look up here to see what was going on- but she knew it wasn't very likely. Their house was big, maybe too big Kirten thought when she thought about it, and everyone was downstairs, talking, laughing and most unfortunately listening to loud music.

Kirsten thought about something to say, of a way to calm him. But she couldn't think of anything that wouldn't make him angrier.

She tried to form words, tried to say something, but she sat there frozen. Scared. Helpless.

"DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN EVERYONE? THAT YOU CAN TREAT ME LIKE CRAP?" Carter asked and laughed sarcastically.

Carter's words sounded muffled to Kirsten – she thought it might be the alcohol but she was sure that the fear was reason for that fact, too.

She looked at him, trying to calm him, but it was too late. He was well past the point of pep talks.

"Carter" Kirsten whispered "What … what did I do wrong?" she asked and took a step away from him, never looking away from the closed door behind Carter.

The moment Kirsten saw Carter's jaw tighten and saw him raising his hand she regretted asking him.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU DID WRONG?" he yelled at her and Kirsten cringed in sheer fear that he would hit her with the hand he had raised.

"YOU BITCH CHEATED ON ME"

"Ca…Carter I couldn't cheat on you because we were never a couple" Kirsten said and tried to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

She barely felt his rough hand on the delicate skin of her cheek. However she felt the huge headache that started to get worse each second when her head hit the side of the sink and her waist crashed into the floor after he hit her hard.

"THIS WAS YOUR FAULT" Carter screamed when he watched Kirsten touching her hurting side. Her face was covered in hot tears.

She didn't care that he'd hit her or that he was drunk beyond words. She didn't care that he had lied all along and that he never planned to be her 'friend'. She didn't care that he had probably planned all this all along but she knew one thing: She needed to get out of this room or something bad would happen. Something seriously bad.

"YOU LEFT ME. FOR HIM – FOR THIS BASTARD. WE LOVED EACH OTHER BUT YOU STILL LEFT" Carter screamed and crouched down on knee before he took her face in his hands to make her look him in the eye.

"I didn't leave. You left" Kirsten whispered and closed her eyes when more tears left her porcelain blue eyes and ran down her beautiful face.

"BECAUSE YOU FORCED ME TO. DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO WATCH YOU FUCKING HIM?" Carter spat at her and Kirsten whispered "please don't please don't" without being aware of doing it. She watched Carter clenching his hand to a fists and his jaw tightened.

Kirsten knew she needed to get out of there and started to slowly crawl away from him and towards the door but before she could bring the slightest difference between them, Carter grabbed her ankle and pushed her down on the floor. Kirsten tried to fight against his arms but he only held her tighter until she was pinned to the floor with Carter hovering above her.

His eyes were cold and he looked almost relaxed all of a sudden. What scared her even more than his violence, his cold eyes or the way he was talking to her, was his smile. His smile said it all.

"But you are going to pay for it" Carter whispered with a smirk on his lips before he grabbed her hands again, but this time only using one of his hands, while he clasped the other one over her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

-

"Look I get it but what is wrong with me then? When I grow up I thought Theresa would be my _one _ya know? But when I moved to Newport and in with you guys, I realised that she was just a good friend I liked to kiss sometimes. I didn't really love her she was just… god, how to say this?" Ryan said and Sandy finished the sentence for him "the girl next door?" he asked and Ryan nodded "Exactly. Well and then there was Marissa. Sandy, what is if she was my one? She did turn my world upside down and she felt … different from every girl I had ever met before. I loved her but she died. And what if she was supposed to be the woman of my life?". Sandy thought about a moment before he answered spontaneously "I know this sounds harsh kid but you'll never know. Maybe she was your one, maybe she was just your first true love. There is a big difference you know? Kirsten is definitely the love of my life but she wasn't my first love" Sandy said and it actually made sense. Rebecca Bloom was his first love. And he truly loved her, trusted her, felt comfortable around her but she was nothing like Kirsten. Every time he saw Kirsten his heart started racing no matter what they did or when she just looked or smiled at him. Kirsten was perfect and Rebecca just a sweet girl that had a lot in common with him- but there wasn't this chemistry, this unconditional love for each other.

"Maybe you are right" Ryan said, interrupting his train of thoughts.

"I mean, if Marissa and I were meant to be, then we would be together, I'm not saying that she wouldn't have died if we were meant to be, but we wouldn't broken up. Wouldn't have fought all this time. She was a beautiful girl that changed my life and she was my first true love, but maybe you are right and she wasn't meant to be the love of my life" Ryan said thoughtfully. Sandy nodded agreeing before taking a big gulp of his beer.

He really enjoyed the time with Ryan and he was impressed at how serious Ryan could be and how much he could talk about important subjects- but mostly he loved that Ryan trusted him enough to talk to him about those intimate thoughts and problems.

"Well okay, so Theresa was my first girl, Marissa was my first love, but then… why couldn't it work out with Taylor? What was Taylor to me?" Ryan asked and looked up from his hands and into Sandy's eyes, hoping he had the magic answer to his problems.

"Well kid, that is a question only you can answer. Maybe you should think about it because I could tell that she really meant something to you" the older man answered and looked for the 5th time in 10 minutes inside the house through the window to make sure that the kids were still occupied with playing and everyone was happy.

He knew they should get back in soon to look after the kids and so they would hear the door bell in case one of the parents wanted to pick their child up, but he just thought it would be unfair and bad if he left Ryan alone with his thoughts. When Sandy spotted a young girl that looked quite sad and distanced from the other girls, Sandy decided to continue his talk to Ryan later.

"Maybe she was your first laugh?" Sandy grinned at Ryan, referring to Ryan's weird humour and that he barely laughed or made jokes before Taylor crossed his ways, before he winked at him and left the porch to go back inside and check on the kids.

-

"CARTER. DON'T- !" Kirsten screamed but it was only a muffled whisper against Carter's sticky hand. She had found her voice back. But it was too late for that now that he had covered her mouth. But she wouldn't do nothing and would stay quiet. She would scream and fight even if it was the last thing _Kirsten Cohen_ did.

Carter just laughed at her while he tried to figure out a plan to be able to touch her without releasing her mouth or her hands. His stomach still hurt like hell because of that bitch – Gillian – and he felt the buzz of the alcohol in his head, but he wouldn't let this change slip away.

Carter found a way. He replaced the hand on her mouth with his lips and ran his now free hand instead up and down her thigh and side.

Kirsten pressed her lips as tightly together as she could, hurting herself by doing it, but she knew it was always better than letting this bastard kiss her. She squirmed on the floor until the pain in her side became too much and she stopped, trying to use her legs to kick him instead. It was a pointless cause.

-

"Hey sweetie why aren't you playing with the other ones?" Sandy asked the sweet brunette that was often at their house to play with his daughter.

The girl smiled shyly before answering. "I'm still waiting for she said politely before looking down to the floor. Sandy smiled at her cuteness before he started stroking her hair and asked "Well where did she go? Maybe we both could do something instead" Sandy suggested, not picking up on the fact that he couldn't see his wife anywhere and that he hadn't seen her since she left the kitchen.

"Okay" the little girl said smiling and Sandy took her hand in his. He was just about to leave the room with her to join the others when he heard Kathryn say, "Maybe wantto play dollies with us when she come bk froaam talking to this guyiii" .

Sandy stopped dead in his tracks. This guy? As far as he knew were him and Ryan the only males in the house- or at least they should be.

Making sure that Ryan was still outside and _ALONE_ without Kirsten a cold shiver ran down his back- something was not all right.

-

"You know you want this. You've always wanted to do this," Carter said smirking, ignoring Kirsten's cries and kicks.

She didn't know what to do anymore. He was so strong, the alcohol in his head made it not easier for her to convince him that what he was doing was against her will, and that he would regret it eventually.

Kirsten looked into his cold brown eyes, pleading with him to stop. But he just grinned at her and it was the moment she started to panic. Carter had touched only her side but Kirsten knew that hurting her wasn't the reason he was so close to her- he wanted to do something else to her that wouldn't hurt her body as much as her soul.

She was terrified when she watched him moving his hand to his belt, slowly unfastening it. Kirsten was just about to scream again and to try everything to push him off her when he eyes caught his covered injury. That was her chance, her only chance if she wanted to leave this room alive and without a trauma for life.

And she would try. And she would succeed. And she was sure she could do it, because she was Kirsten. Not Kirsten Nichol, the daughter of powerful Caleb Nichol, she was Kirsten Cohen, Sandy Cohen's wife – and she knew Sandy would want her to fight because she was a fighter himself. And she would do it. For Sandy, for her kids, for herself and for whoever hurt Carter so deeply that he bled uncontrollably. Maybe another woman even? An old friend? His girlfriend maybe?

Kirsten knew she hadn't much power left and she wanted to roll herself into a ball and just cry, but she knew she had to try, had to keep her vision clean and she had to wait for the right moment to stop this nightmare.

-

"So… are you sure it was a boy or a man and not just Sophie or one of your friends?" Sandy asked worried and the girl nodded. "Guyi was huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge" Kathryn answered and cuddled into Sandy's side. Sandy kissed the little girl's head before thinking. It didn't take him 5 seconds to put 2 and 2 together. Sandy didn't care who was up there with his wife, it was guy and Sandy didn't want anyone to be allowed to be alone with his Kirsten, his wife.

"Sweetie, I'll be right back, go and look for Sophie and tell her she shall give you one of her new dolls". Without waiting for an answer he jogged outside and told Ryan to look for the kids before he made his way back inside and up the stairs.

Who could be up there? A tall guy. Well that pretty much didn't help at all. Tall guy…tall guy… Sandy said over and over and over again. SETH! It had to be Seth! Maybe he wanted to surprise Sophie and Seth and Kirsten went upstairs to talk and make a plan to surprise Sophie. But why wouldn't they tell Sandy then? No not Seth. Too bad, Sandy thought. He was almost excited about meeting his son. Tall guy… Sandy said again in his head. Tall. John? Their neighbour? No. He was away with wife and kids – they were only god knows where and Kirsten wouldn't go upstairs with him to talk. Tall guy. It wasn't Seth, it wasn't a friend, it wasn't Ryan, it was certainly not himself and it couldn't be anyone from work. It had to be…

"No" Sandy whispered to himself before everything started to make sense. Sandy swallowed before he picked up pace and ran towards his bedroom.

Whatever they were doing, Sandy didn't want them to be doing it- even if they were just talking. Sandy knew that Carter wasn't the good guy he always said he was. He threatened Sandy in the restaurant, told him that he still wanted his wife and would just wait for the right moment to get her.

_I love her_

_I'll get her_

_**I want her**_

-

Kirsten's face was so wet from crying that it felt practically numb. Her lips were swollen from his rough skin and her wrists and arms hurt from being pinned over her head for so long and from being held so firmly.

Kirsten knew by now Carter should've managed to open his trousers but she really couldn't allow to check it would panic her even more and she needed to stay as calm as possible.

"Relax honey, it will be fun" Carter said practically against her lips before he slipped his hand between her legs, heading for her tights and the button of her jeans to finally finish what he had wanted to do for well too long.

-

Sandy still heard the music from downstairs and the Birthday-Songs Kirsten had picked for the party. Apart from the casual happy scream from downstairs nothing unusual could be heard when Sandy pushed the bedroom door open. He was confused when he saw the room was empty. Didn't Kathryn say that Kirsten was upst… He couldn't finish his thoughts because a loud noise interrupted him. He could hear a scream but it sounded muffled, like someone had something in his mouth and tried to speak. He noise was followed by a louder scream. He recognized Carter's voice. But why would Kirsten hurt him?

He didn't need to think about it for another second. He knew why.

-

Kirsten felt adrenalin and hope rushing through her body when she slammed her knee into his injured side as hard as he could and he screamed in pain. She used the few seconds and pushed him off her before she crawled backwards towards the door. She was shocked when she watched Carter gripping his bleeping wound before he looked at her with all the hate in his heart.

"STUPID BITCH" Carter yelled before he crawled towards her. Kirsten was too shocked too move really fast but she kept crawling back until he grabbed her ankle and threw all his weight on top of her before she could turn the handle on the door.

If nobody found her in time, it was the end. And Kirsten knew it.

-

-

-

_**ISN'T THAT A WHOLE LOT OF DRAMA???? WOOOOOO OH YEAH. I BET YOU HATE ME NOW DON'T YA? WELL TO BE HONEST I'D HATE MYSELF TOO IF I WAS SOMEONE ELSE LOL. I MEAN SO MUCH CARTER ACTION AND OH MY GOD POOR KIKI HUH? WELLLLLLL AND NOW YOUR READING THIS AND THINK "F SHE CANT STOP HERE!" DON'T YOU? HE HE HE HE HE . THAT'S MEAN HUH? LEAVING YOU HANGING HERE AND LETTING YOU WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS…BUT DON'T WORRY IM NOT THAT MEAN I JUST TRIED TO SCARE YOU A LITTLE BIT AND LET YOU THINK I'D STOP HERE. SO THANK ME BECAUSE I HONESTLY THOUGHT ABOUT A CRAZY CLIFFHANGER CHAP BUT I THOUGHT I DON'T NEED 5 MILLION NEW ENEMIES :D SO PEOPLE ENJOY THE NEXT PART AND DON'T FORGET MY REVIEW AFTER!!!! XXX (EVEN IF YOU HATE THIS CHAP AND ME!!!)**_

-

-

-

-

"LET GO OFF MY WIFE YOU BASTARD!" Sandy screamed the second he opened the door to their bathroom. He hadn't even seen what he was doing to her, he just wanted him to stop whatever he was doing. He didn't want him in their lives anymore and he already blamed himself for the things he might have done to his wife already- because he was her husband, her protector, and he didn't make Carter leave even when he threatened him and Sandy realised that Carter's intentions were nothing but bad .

When Sandy stepped into the room and saw his crying wife with the man he hated most in the world lying between her parted legs, he stood there shocked for a second. He couldn't move and his heart was torn in two.

Not wasting another second, he ran towards them, grabbed Carter's shirt and threw him against the nearest wall. Adrenalin, hate towards Carter, Sympathy towards Kirsten, guilt and anger rushed through Sandy's veins, but he was thankful for the flow of emotions through his body because they gave him strength to get through this nightmare.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Sandy screamed at Carter, for the first time that day thankful for the loud music downstairs. He slammed Carters head against the wall and watched a strain of blood running down his lips and chin.

Sandy then quickly went towards his terrified wife that still lay on the exact same spot.

"Baby…baby did he hurt you? Honey god I am so sorry… baby" Sandy whispered when he lifted her head onto his lap and ran his hand through her hair, trying to sooth her.

Kirsten just kept lying there. Everything around her was a blur. She barely didn't hear anything. Maybe this was it, maybe it was all over and Carter was done with her. She didn't know. She slowly looked down at herself and was relived that she still wore her trousers even if they hung open.

She heard a voice whispering to her how sorry he was. He. Kirsten sighed in pure relief when she realised that it wasn't Carter Buckley's voice- it was Sandy. Her Sandy.

"Sandy?" she whispered, afraid that she was just hallucinating.

"Shhh…yes baby I am here. Did he hurt you honey? Are you okay?" he asked her worried that she would say Yes and that he came too late.

Kirsten shook her head but winced in pain when she had to move her side.

"What's wrong honey what's wrong?" Sandy asked panicking and covered the hand that held her side with one of his.

Sandy kept talking to her, trying to sooth her and Kirsten slightly calmed down until the both of them were interrupted by a moaning sound. Carter.

Sandy gently laid her head back down on the floor and kissed her forehead before he went over to a Carter that held something that looked like a bloody tissue in his hands- well deserved.

Without asking if he needed something to stop the bleeding he grabbed his collar so Carter could barely breathe, before he swung the door open with one arm, and pushed Carter harshly along the hall. He was just about to push him down the stairs – not caring if he'd fall or not- when he realised that it was his baby's birthday and 6 5/6-year-olds were running around downstairs and played- he couldn't beat up the guy in front of little girls, especially not his daughter and all he wanted was going back to Kirsten to tell her that this nightmare was over.

Sandy gripped Carter's collar once again roughly before guiding him slowly down the stairs. When Sandy heard him moaning he paused and turned to face him "You cck suer better be glad I don't kill you, but I can always change my mind and if hear one more freaking sound of you crying baby, I'll hurt you in a way that will take your breath away so you wont be able to make _any_ sounds anymore. Understood?" Sandy whispered to him but it was not a question. Carter knew it, too. He simply nodded and cringed when Sandy pushed him down another few steps. Sandy and Carter held their breath when they heard one of the girls coming closer but the noise quickly disappeared again. Sandy sighed relieved before pushing the piece of crap the last few steps down and quickly around the corner towards the front door.

After more than 10 minutes, Sandy got back in alone. He was done with Carter. In more than one way. He had guided him around the house and beaten the crap out of him for even daring to touch Kirsten. He then had called one of his friends, Tim, from the police and told him to do him a little favour. Tim invented a nice story, Sandy promised to sign the explanation and voilà Carter was in prison for attempted rape, attempted murder and only god knows what else Tim could think about which meant: Carter would be out of their lives for a long long time.

-

After Tim had left with Carter and Sandy was left alone in front of the house, he thought about how much changed in a few minutes. He was just away to turn back around to go and see Kirsten when another wave of emotions came rushing through him but this time he couldn't stop it, couldn't bear it. This guy, Carter Buckley, had almost raped his wife, his Kirsten, in their own house just because he was a sick drunken freak that couldn't make a relationship work. Sandy let the tears fall freely behind the house, because he knew nobody could see. He cried tears of anger, of fear and shock and of guilt because he wasn't there when Carter arrived there in the first place, instead he had a beer with his son, whilst talking about girls and sex.

After Sandy was ready to go back in, he waited until he looked acceptable and then went back in to see his wife and to comfort her. But mostly of all he was away to tell her that she'd never have to see that ever again.

-

"Are you okay?" Sandy asked his wife for the millionth time when they lay in bed that night.

Sophie and her friends had had a great day and Kirsten and Sandy talked for hours about what happened- Sandy just wanted to make sure that she was okay and that he didn't hurt her except for the bruise on her waist that – thank god – was already a lot better than before.

Ryan, of course, had picked up on their behaviour and Sandy just told him that a drunken old friend, that wasn't a real friend as it turned out, hurt Kirsten without a reason and the police picked him up. Their kids really didn't need to know about what really happened, they wouldn't know how to react and would feel helpless and Kirsten told Sandy she just wanted to forget about this day as long as Carter was away forever and out of their lives.

"Sandy I am fine" Kirsten answered for the millionth time.

"We'll get through this honey, you don't have to be scared of him anymore. I'll never let _anyone_ hurt you again. Never , I'd rather die" he said and Sandy kissed her temple, pulling her closer and regretting it immediately when she winced slightly because of her waist.

"I know, Sandy" Kirsten told him after a few moments but had to admit she was slightly shocked at how serious Sandy sounded.

"I love you Kirsten and I am sorry" Sandy said and felt like it was his fault that this happened in the first place even if Kirsten told him that none of this was his fault.

"Baby, I've told you that it was not your fault. I'm not even blaming him" Kirsten said and finished the sentence with a whisper.

Sandy sat up straight in their bed, looking at his wife shocked "How can you say that?" he asked and Kirsten could hear how hurt he was that she took it too "easy".

"Sandy, I'm not saying I could ever look him in the eyes again, but he drank a lot and you know that alcohol changes people" she said referring to her own experiences with the drug.

Sandy nodded after a few moments of thinking- she was right. But he could only be so relaxed right now because he knew Carter would always have scars that went deeper as the ones on his body that would always remind him of Sandy Cohen and what he'd do to her if he saw him again. And he could just lie there with his wife because he knew they'd never have to see this bastard again because he'd be locked up in prison far longer than he thought.

Sandy slowly leant back down on their bed and kissed Kirsten squarely on the lips- their first real kiss since everything happened that day. Kirsten was glad when she could feel Sandy's taste linger on her lips. He felt so different and made everything bad okay.

"Do you think Sophie had a good day?" Sandy asked after a few moments of silence, knowing she wanting nothing but to drop the terrible subject. Kirsten smiled thankfully at him and wrapped her arms tightly around him, cuddling into him, before she answered "I think she had a great day. When I kissed her goodnight her forehead was still sweaty from all the running and playing and she told me that Kathryn played with them, too, which is great because I felt sorry for the little girl. She was so cute today and told me that she thinks I'm pretty" she said and smiled proudly of the way they managed to handle everything that day and that their surprise party was a success. Sandy chuckled lightly- something that felt like he hadn't done in ages- and kissed her head again "Well that is a smart girl, my beautiful bride" he said and Kirsten smiled up at him.

"You know I was talking to Ryan today, about well… our college days and I told him a few interesting mail truck adventures" Sandy said and Kirsten gasped in playful seriousness and shock.

"Oh my god what did you tell him?" Kirsten asked and rubbed his chest up and down absentminded.

"Well you know …"

"Sandy you didn't talk to him about sex did you"

"Umm…"

"SANDY!"

"I'M SORRY. IT'S THE MAIL TRUCK HONEY"

"Right, worst apology ever"

"It wasn't meant as an apology. More like an explanation…"

"Explanation? Do you think it makes me feel any better?"

"Yup"

"And why would that be?"

"Because the mail truck was always fun honey, nothing to be ashamed of"

"I'm not ashamed, I'd just prefer that OUR lovelife stays between US"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Okay"

"Kay"

"That's not funny"

"Which story did you tell him?"

"Oh, just …"

"Sandy!"

"The one when your dad caught us?"

"Tell me your kidding"

"I'm kidding?"

"SANDY!"

"That's my name"

"Thank god I love you enough for your bad sense of humour"

"Well you seem to like my humour, miss SMILEY"

"Maybe"

"But don't worry I love you too"

"Glad to hear it"

"I know"

"Smart ass"

"Good night baby"

"Night"

"Sweet dreams"

"Just sleep"

"Oh yeah darling I love you too"

"Shhhhhhhhhhht!"

"You are so adorable when you get all angry at me"

"You are so annoying when you act like Sophie"

"Sorry that's the way I am , baby, I wont go to sleep until I annoyed you enough for the day"

"Now this story about my dad…"

"K enough. Night baby"

-----------------

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's it. It's like a gigantamungo CHAPTER lol. I know it was a lot of drama, but I wanted to write this chapter because it was kinda the sense of the story, but just so you know I HATE CARTER and LOVE KANDY and I promise you a very kandyish last Chapter if you are nice to me **

**MUCH LOVE XXX**

**Jen**


	9. Her Medicine

_Hey guys!! Yeah your eyes havent betrayed you: YOU DID READ THAT I WROTE TWO UPDATES THIS WEEK lol. So anyways as promised, here is the kandyish last chap of this story. I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, i really enjoyed writing this story, because it was something really different for me. I hope you like the new and final chapter. Enjoy!! Here it is:_

**_Her medicine_**

„I thought about a romantic weekend for two" Sandy said when his smiling wife awoke from her peaceful slumber

„I thought about a romantic weekend getaway for two" Sandy said when his smiling wife awoke from her peaceful slumber.

It had been two months since Carter attacked Sandy's wife and he was more than relieved that everything had returned to normality. Sandy had never been prouder to be married to such a beautiful, intelligent and mostly strong woman. She got through college without any support from her family or her old friends. She gave birth to two wonderful kids and allowed herself to love a new child that wasn't hers. She saved her marriage at a point where everything seemed to fall apart. She went to rehab all on her own with no guarantee of a perfect life after and she still got through it without giving up. And she could handle that one of the people she trusted tried to hurt, to rape her. To Sandy Kirsten wasn't just his wife, the beautiful girl he met at college, the mother of his children: Kirsten was the strongest woman he ever knew and he was proud to be married to her.

"Mhh… what are we talking about?" came her still sleepy answer when she shifted her position on the couch to lie a little more comfortable next to her husband.

He just smiled at her angelic form: her blonde messy hair covering his whole chest, her small dry lips curled into an innocent smile with her eyes still closed.

"We, my dear, are talking about a weekend getaway for two" Sandy repeated and Kirsten frowned, still not bothering to open her beautiful eyes.

"Since when?" she asked and opened one of her eyes to look at him.

Sandy chuckled at the sight in front of him before he answered "Since I suggested it, love".

Kirsten nodded as she understood what he was talking about.

"So what are we talking about exactly?" Kirsten asked and Sandy laughed.

"Why thanks honey, are you even listening to me?" he asked playfully and continued stroking the skin that was exposed by her top.

"Of course I am" she said very unconvincingly and then smiled.

"So, what did you say?" she asked her mind not making out that she was not very sneaky with trying to make him believe that she had understood everything he was saying.

"I said I would love a weekend getaway with you" Sandy said for the third time and laughed to himself. Every other person would be annoyed by now but Sandy was so glad that Kirsten could sleep so peaceful after a nightmare like this.

He was worried the first few days and weeks after that horrible day. He was desperate every time she'd wake up crying or he'd find her outside with her arms tightly wrapped around her body to protect herself form the cold. It had simply broken his heart to see her like this.

"Oh, right, yeah honey sounds wonderful- too be true, but keep dreaming" Kirsten said teasingly and entwined the hand which was resting on his belly with his hand- the one that wasn't stroking her lower back.

"Hey, why? It's not impossible. We could think about it" Sandy said slightly sad that she had just turned his offer down.

"Honey, as much as I'd love a quiet, or not so quiet, weekend alone with you, have you forgotten about Sophie?" she asked and for the first time, looked up at him to make sure he saw that she regretted it as much as he did.

To be honest, Sandy had really forgotten about his baby girl. Woops.

"Well can't we just… umm… find a babysitter? We didn't make Seth and adopted Ryan for nothing" he explained jokingly and Kirsten stifled a giggle.

"Uh huh" she said quietly and kissed his chin, the only uncovered body part of him she could reach from her position.

"Even if we got them to baby-sit her, I couldn't live without seeing her for an entire weekend even if it included lots of great food and sex with my husband" Kirsten replied cheekily and Sandy raised his eyebrows.

"First of all 'Ouch, that hurt baby' and second of all: Thank god you know what I was going to do to you, I was worried that I'd need to make lots of hints" he answered and pulled her tighter into his arms.

Kirsten simply shook her head – such a comedian.

"But I'm serious baby, a weekend with you sounds amazing but I'm not ready to leave my baby yet" she admitted honestly and kissed his cheek after she shuffled her body a little up to him.

"Baby, she is FOUR" he said but had to giggle eventually. He knew that Kirsten was very close to their daughter and he had to admit that he wasn't comfortable with leaving her alone for too long either.

"Okay, fine" Sandy relented and placed a gentle kiss on her head before he continued.

"Well, what do you say about a weekend, you, me _and _Sophie" he suggested and Kirsten smiled widely up at him.

"That sounds" she said but interrupted herself by kissing his lips lightly "perfect".

"I thought so" he whispered grinning, quite liking the idea himself when he thought about a weekend with his _relaxed_ wife and his little princess.

No other words needed to be said as Sandy rolled over on the small couch and placed his tiny wife underneath his body. He slowly brought his lips back to hers as he kissed her slowly and lovingly before he wanted more. He gently asked for entrance with his tongue and only a few seconds of teasing later, their tongues tangled together in a passionate kiss while their hands roamed each other's bodies.

Kirsten groaned into his mouth when he slipped one of his hands underneath her top and caressed her breasts through her bra. Sandy already felt a stir in his groin when he heard his wife's delighted moan and continued playing with her hardening nipples while she rubbed his chest and ran her other hand through his thick black hair.

Things were just about to really heat up, when they heard the front door being opened soundly.

They broke apart and quickly sorted themselves before they saw their two kids with Summer entering the house.

"Mum, Pops?" Seth called while he helped his little sister getting out of her coat.

"We picked up Soph, hope you don't mind" he called and Kirsten gave Sandy an apologetic smile and a soft kiss on the forehead before she left the living room to greet her kids.

"Yeah exactly why I wanted to have you all to myself for a weekend" Sandy muttered to himself when he heard the excited giggles from the hall.

After everyone said hi and they talked for a few moments, Kirsten decided to make herself busy in the kitchen to fix some cookies and coffee for her guests.

Meanwhile Sandy told Sophie and Seth about their new plans and he was relieved when the girl smiled widely and couldn't stop hugging him- at least he could make his women happy.

"So Summer, are you and Seth okay?" Kirsten asked her daughter-in-law while she pressed the "on" button on the coffee machine.

Summer snapped out of her daydream and said a quick "Yeah, uh fine, we are good".

Kirsten turned around and leaned herself against the kitchen aisle, smiling at the woman in front of her. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that her son, her baby boy, really got the woman of his dreams. She couldn't have been happier for Seth when he got married and looked happier than ever before.

"How are you Kiks, everything alright with Soph and Sandy?" Summer asked and accepted the bowl of cookies from Kirsten.

"Oh yeah we are great, Sophie is such a bright child and I enjoy every minute with her and Sandy, well we are just great" she replied and Summer could tell by the smile on the older woman's face that she told her nothing but the truth.

"Wow I'm really jealous you know?" Summer said but smiled warmly at Kirsten before she continued "I've always wondered how you managed to have this fairytale life. A perfect marriage and a beautiful family and still enough time to listen patiently to all my, or Seth' and Ryan's problems" she said complementing her mother-in-law. Kirsten had always been a great role model to Summer.

"Oh, sweetie, believe me nothing is perfect. Of course I love Sandy and my kids more than anything but I believe you'll have what I have one day yourself – it's not as impossible as you think" she reassured the girl before turning back around to the coffee machine just in right moment so the younger woman couldn't see her sad eyes. _Perfect._ How could she call her life 'perfect' after what happened only two months ago? As better as she could handle it everyday, she would never stop asking herself what could've happened if Sandy didn't look for her. She knew she'd be back to drinking by now and her 'perfect' life would be nothing but a beautiful as well as depressing memory anymore. Kirsten shook herself out of her thoughts while she poured four cups of coffee and put her smile back on. Yes, she would probably never forget what happened, but she had to try to think about it as less as possible for herself and for her family and she knew the weekend with Sophie and Sandy, two of the people she would give everything else up for, would help her with doing just that: Learn to forget.

"Mummy when are we there?" Sophie asked for the millionth time after two hours car journey.

"Baby, please be a little more patient, we'll be there in less than half an hour" she said and reached her hand behind her to the backseat to stroke her daughter's fingers with the back of hers.

The little girl gave a heavy say, making her parents chuckle lightly.

Sandy dared to give a side glance to his wife and was slightly worried when he saw her looking out the window, looking dazed.

He reached a hand out to her and stroked her thigh up and down.

"Are you okay, baby?" he whispered to her so Sophie wouldn't hear and Kirsten just smiled at him and grabbed his hand with hers. "I'm great, darling" she replied and lifted his hand for a moment to kiss it before putting it back down and giving him another one of her smiles.

Sandy sighed relieved and smiled back.

"WOOOOOHIIII Mummy Mummy look at the huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge bed!!" Sophie screamed excitedly before she flung herself on the queen-sized bed in her parent's hotel room. Kirsten and Sandy looked at each other giggling before Kirsten said "Yeah baby but I think you forgot that this is mummy's bed".

Sophie rolled over onto her back and had a shocked expression plastered across her angelic face "WHAT?" she said and pouted "Mummy's and Sophie's, right?"

Kirsten looked helplessly at Sandy who shook his head rapidly. Sophie sharing a bed with them would be the end of his fantasies he had planned for this weekend. As much as he loved her, he couldn't live without having his wife this weekend.

"Honey" Kirsten started slowly while she sat down on the edge of the bed "That's mummy's and daddy's bed, but yours is almost as big and you'll have it all to yourself" she said and sighed a sigh of relief when her daughter smiled widely. "YAYY" and with that she jumped off the bed and ran into her room to check out her "cool" bed.

Sandy chuckled and slowly made his way over to his smiling wife until he reached her and pressed her down into the pillows with his body on top of hers.

"Thank god you convinced her to sleep in her own room or here would've been a serious problem" Sandy said motioning to his groin.

Kirsten simply giggled and let him kiss her for a few more moments before she pushed him off her and the both of them joined Sophie in her room, helping her unpacking all her toys bags.

"Daddy can I have a muffin before we go back home?" Sophie asked with her puppy dog eyes.

They had been shopping all day and had lots of fun in New York but Sandy became more and more impatient to be alone with Kirsten. He couldn't help it, he was just a guy.

He looked down at his angel and he, just as always, couldn't help it.

"Of course baby" he told her and Kirsten kissed his cheek, knowing that Sandy really just wanted to get back to the hotel.

Sandy bought his little girl a muffin and kissed her cheek before scooping her up in his arms, took his wife's hand in his and made his way finally back to their hotel.

"Good night sweetie" Sandy whispered lovingly before he kissed his little girl's golden curls.

"Night daddy" she whispered back and closed her eyes sleepily. Kirsten and Sandy smiled at each other before she tucked her daughter up in bed and kissed her forehead.

Both parents were relieved that they got Sophie finally to sleep after they had to read two whole stories to her and Sandy sang a song to her.

Sandy took Kirsten's hand in his and smiled sexily at her, making his wife giggle quietly.

"Let's get you finally to bed, Sandy whispered into her ear, his warm breath flirting with Kirsten's neck. She simply shook her head and led him out of the room to give him what he wanted so much.

"Baby come to beeeeeed" Sandy whined when he watched his wife walking around the room in her sexy little nightdress she had put on just to tease him.

"One sec" she said teasingly while putting her jewellery down on the cupboard.

It wasn't two seconds later that Sandy had made his way behind her and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. She giggled when he placed rushed desperate kisses up and down her neck. Her giggles quickly subsided however when he pushed one of her straps down her shoulder and continued to kiss her naked skin. At that point she understood that he was serious about being absolutely desperate to have her but she was sure when she felt him growing against her lower back.

"God, baby" he groaned into her neck while he nipped lightly at her exposed shoulder.

Kirsten closed her eyes when she felt Sandy moving the other strap from her shoulder too and she heard the soft thud when her nightdress met the floor.

She didn't have much time to think as Sandy scooped her up in his arms from behind and carried her over to the bed before he softly pushed her down on it and admired the view for a moment.

As much as he tried to not think about this terrible moment right now, Sandy couldn't help but think how a man, how anyone, could hurt something so innocently beautiful.

He knew he couldn't live without her either, in a weird way he could almost understand Carter's action in that way, but he'd never hurt the woman, the only woman, he ever loved. He'd rather lose her than making her unhappy or even inflicting any kind of pain on her.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the soft voice of his wife asking him to join her on the bed.

Sandy definitely didn't need to be asked twice. As well as he was scared how much unwanted attraction Kirsten got from the men because of her looks and personality, Sandy was the proudest man in the world that she was his.

He quickly joined her on the bed and ridded himself of his last garment, his boxer shorts.

"I love you so much" he whispered when he looked into her bright blue eyes because he just couldn't help himself. He felt like he had to remind her every second of how much she meant to him.

Kirsten pulled him in for a long kiss before she replied "I love you, too, Sandy".

Sandy smiled widely at her: He just loved her saying these three simply words whose meaning was so special to Sandy.

Sandy pressed his naked body lightly on top of Kirsten's while they kissed passionately.

His hands had quickly found their old positions on her mounds, caressing them softly while Kirsten rubbed her hands up and down his back and ass, making him groan every now and then in her mouth.

Thanks to their position, Kirsten could feel him already being very turned on and just wanted to have him already because she knew she was ready for him too and because she was worried that their daughter would have the glorious idea of sleeping in the bigger bed anyway.

She slipped her hand around to his stomach before slowly going lower and lower and lower until she caressed the soft hair that led to her destination.

Sandy moaned lowly into her mouth when he felt her long fingers t h e r e.

Thanks to years of marriage, he knew exactly what was coming.

After another few seconds of teasing, Kirsten wrapping her soft hands around his hard manhood and started to caress it up and down.

Sandy moved his lips to her neck and nipped at her skin while he groaned every now and then. At first he was a little shocked at how cold her hands were but he quickly got used to it and enjoyed the cold sensation going on down there.

When she felt him close, she stopped and moved her hand back around to his ass, pulling him a little closer.

Sandy looked into her eyes wondering if he had understood her right. She simply nodded up to him. He pecked her lips once again and after he had put his hand between her legs and felt her wet and warm for him, he shifted his position between her legs, preparing himself and her to enter her by rubbing himself against her. Kirsten softly cried out his name for a few times before she finally sighed in relief when he entered her bit by bit eventually.

They rocked together rhythmically while many sighs and low groans pierced the silence. Their eyes never lost contact as their breathing quickened as well as their pace. Their bodies met quick under the heavy covers, but they both felt the passion and affection with every thrust Sandy gave.

After minutes of pure bliss, Sandy finally felt his wife tightening around him and hearing his name loudly filled him with pride and satisfaction before he let go himself, his arms getting weak while he shook in hers.

When Sandy had managed to slow his breathing down , he kissed Kirsten lovingly before he fell to her side and pulled her into his arms, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"I love you so much baby, more than you'll ever know" Sandy whispered into her ear like it was a secret shared between them. Kirsten smiled tiredly and whispered the sentiment back to him.

After a long kiss they both closed their eyes, feeling happy, satisfied, exhausted and simply connected with each other.

For Sandy, it gave nothing better than knowing his baby was sleeping peacefully right next door and having Kirsten, the love of his life, right in his arms, cuddled close.

For Kirsten, it gave nothing more important than knowing that Sandy was there and he held his arms around her because it gave her a pure sense of security. I was something she always felt when she was with her husband and feeling save was exactly the thing, the medicine, Kirsten needed to focus on being as happy as she was before the nightmare entered her life again after years.

She knew with him, she would always feel save.

**Please tell me your opinions and leave a review. Merci beaucoup x3**

**X**


End file.
